


La Venganza de los Impuros

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance, Segunda Parte de La Heredera de Morgana, Suspenso, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Después de dos guerras a causa de un mismo Mago Tenebroso buscando la supremacía de la sangre; queriendo ser inmortal y mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer, ha llegado la hora de que los impuros busquen venganza de tantos años perseguidos por el estatus de sangre al cual pertenecen. Alzarán a un mago tan peligroso, como para destruir a los sangre pura y sumir al mundo en el terror.





	1. Un Mal Recuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Nota de la Autora: La historia es una segunda parte de "La Heredera de Morgana", no tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte a pesar de que me dijeron que el final había sido bastante abierto, sin embargo, la actuación de Domhnall Gleeson en Star Wars, The Force Awakens me inspiró para hacer esta segunda parte.
> 
> Nota de la Autora 2: Esta historia contiene muchas referencias de películas ajenas de Harry Potter que habla de la época Arturica, y por lo tanto de Merlín y Morgana, también de series de magia, mezclé muchas cosas que vi y me parecieron interesantes, por lo tanto he puesto esas referencias en el fic, sólo sobre la clase de magia que se puede hacer por parte de algunos personajes, no de todos. Espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

Observó la sonrisa de satisfacción formarse en los labios del hombre frente a él, la diferencia de poderes no era lo único que los diferenciaba, sino también la edad, el hombre frente a él, era joven, lleno de vida, los ojos eran una mezcla de ambas familias, cerca de la pupila era de un color café claro, como el de su abuela y su madre, perdía tonalidad volviéndose gris y aumentaba al final para tornarse de un extraño azul obscuro, no recordaba que esa mirada estuviese tan llena de resentimiento hacia él, hacía el mundo.

No fue tan rápido al momento de defenderse, se sentía tan impotente de no poder ni siquiera proteger su mente de él, estaba tan vulnerable, estaba tan expuesto al hombre de veintitrés años frente a él, la melena pelirroja se agitó cuando negó, estaba viendo todos sus recuerdos, disfrutando de torturarlo en el proceso.

Unos minutos después, dejó de moverse dentro de su cabeza, buscando recuerdos al azar, podía saber lo que buscaba, pero esa memoria, iba a negarse a otorgarla, tal vez un día tuvo el destino más grande e importante del mundo mágico, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, y ahora, estaban en un momento de culminación, lo sabía, lo iba a matar en cuanto encontrara ese cruel recuerdo en su memoria, el recuerdo que posiblemente había desatado todos estos sucesos, le dolía admitir que estaba ahí, hincado esperando que ese hombre se dignara a matarle de una vez, y no alargara más su agonía.

Su vista fue de nuevo al hombre, era extraño verlo, después de todo aquello que había pasado, pero Harry siempre había hecho las cosas conforme creyera que eran correctas, tal vez para el resto del mundo pudiese calificarse como egoísta, pero siempre pensaba más allá, o al menos eso siempre quiso pensar, sus acciones nunca habían sido las mejores, pero jamás lo habían llevado hasta éste punto, siempre las personas lo amaban u odiaban por el nombre que llevaba, por su historia, no por sus decisiones, esas jamás importaban del todo, el mundo mágico siempre esperaba mucho de él, pero nunca supo qué.

Harry Potter había ocasionado ya muchos problemas desde su primer año de edad, pensó que era el destinado a terminar con el más grande mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Que equivocados habían estado. Su destino era terminar con un mago tenebroso, sólo para despertar la furia del hechicero más grande.

El pelirrojo que era una copia pelirroja y no muy distante de su padre físicamente, pero si Draco Malfoy alguna vez había sido frío, distante y arrogante, su hijo estaba superando por mucho, los pasos de su padre, el joven caminaba erguido, con la cabeza en lo alto, como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiese avergonzarlo, tenía habilidades demasiado desarrolladas en magia antigua y poderosa, ni siquiera usaba una varita para controlar aquellos poderes, usaba magia no verbal, y cuando pronunciaba algún hechizo, Harry no lo conocía, y podría jurar que si su mejor amiga siguiese viva, tampoco los conocería.

—Es divertido lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre –soltó un poco divertido Harry.

— ¿Ahora vas a expresarte bien de mi padre? –elevó una ceja y le otorgó una sonrisa torcida, marca Malfoy.

—Él y yo jamás fuimos amigos –contestó Harry –no hizo cosas buenas para…

—No fue él quien asesinó a sus propios amigos –soltó con naturalidad –no fue él quien asesinó a la única familia que tuvo cuando literalmente nadie lo quería ¿Qué fue lo que te provocó que la _mujer que amabas,_ según tú, claro, te cambiara por tu enemigo?

—Ginny y yo…

—Su nombre era Ginevra –negó –me siento más cómodo llamándola Ginevra –se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera madre –soltó Harry incrédulo.

—La única madre que tengo se llama Ana –negó –fue ella la que cuidó de mí.

—Tu madre te amaba.

—Lo sé, mi padre también, mi hermana incluso me amaba, pero somos parecidos en algo, _Tío Harry,_ un hombre, un _mago,_ nos arrebató todo, creo que no pensaste en cómo te sentiste toda tu vida por que un hombre decidió jugar a ser todo poderoso y mató a tus padres, mataste a ese hombre, y ambos sabemos que no fue por el bien de la seguridad mágica, querías venganza, y tuviste tu venganza.

—Así que vas a vengarte de mí –se burló –eso no funcionará para nada –negó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, he tenido muchos años imaginando este momento, he estudiado todo lo relacionado a los míos, los tuyos, los magos tenebrosos, la diferencia entre ellos y yo, no es la habilidad, somos igual de habilidosos, si no es que me estoy menospreciando a mí mismo, la magia oscura que ellos trajeron al mundo, _tío Harry,_ es magia muy reciente.

—La tuya no ¿me equivoco?

—No estoy usando Legeremancia –pronunció el pelirrojo y observó a Harry –no he entrado en tu mente, como has estado pensando –sonrió –tus pensamientos han estado tan quietos, como lo estuvo tu conciencia mientras matabas a mi familia.

—Pero…

—Magia oscura y antigua, no necesito entrar a tu mente ¿conoces las mandrágoras _tío Harry_? –Sonrió –claro, con una trajeron de vuelta de la petrificación a mi tía Hermione –negó –me fascina la idea de imaginarla aquí –se acercó divertido a Harry –aprender todo lo que yo he aprendido, sin duda sería la mejor bruja del mundo, mejor que yo –sonrió.

Harry observó con atención al pelirrojo, la forma en la que hablaba de Hermione, sin duda esa clase de magos tenebrosos eran bastante nuevas, el mago frente a él era un mago de sangre pura, proveniente de una de las familias más importantes, como lo eran los Malfoy, y… no conforme con eso, sus ancestros eran Morgana y Merlín. Y aun así, hablaba de una _sangre sucia_ como si hablara de…

—Aun no lo entiendes –habló él sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry – ¿o sí?

—No sé de qué me hablas –frunció el ceño.

—El origen de la sangre, es una mezcla de la sangre de la madre, con la del padre, no importa si eres _sangre pura,_ o _nacido muggle,_ la sangre no se diluye por eso –sonrió –todo está aquí –se apuntó un dedo a la sien –lo inventó alguien que simplemente, quería sentirse superior, mi tía Hermione era genial, su dominio por toda clase de hechizos, hubiese sido Ministra de Magia, si no hubieses hecho que la mataran.

—Estábamos intentando…

—Deshacerse de mi hermana y de mí, supongo que te arrepientes de haber matado al equivocado, Eltanin jamás, hubiese aceptado irse con Ana –se encogió de hombros –y realmente, _tío Harry,_ no estaríamos aquí, si no hubieses irrumpido en la Madriguera esa noche, mi padre podría ser el arrogante inútil más grande del mundo, pero me amaba tanto, lo suficiente, como para mantener la oscuridad dentro.

—Bueno, eso está en juicio ¿no es así?

—Supongo –se alejó y se giró, Harry volteó en la dirección a la cual el pelirrojo observó.

—Noticias –sonrió la rubia que se había llevado a joven cuando era niño, para sorpresa de Harry, seguía idéntica.

— ¿Qué tan buenas son esas noticias? –interrogó.

—Tienes un nuevo nombre, te llaman Lord Mors –se burló.

—Mors –frunció el ceño y observó a Harry –dime algo _tío Harry_ ¿Por qué los magos tenebrosos buscan pseudónimos ridículos?

—Dímelo tú, Lord Mors –se burló Harry.

—La buena noticia no es esa –le extendió una copia del Diario el Profeta, el chico hizo cara de fastidio y la tomó –Lily Luna Potter –susurró la rubia al oído de Harry –te ha bautizado como Lord Mors –sonrió y besó la mejilla con diversión.

—Creo que no saben que el hijo de Malfoy sobrevivió ¿cierto?

—No, nadie sabe que sobreviviste –admitió.

—Ya veo, porque sabes algo _tío Harry,_ si sus magos tenebrosos de antaño usaban pseudónimos tontos y ridículos, era porque se avergonzaban de sus orígenes, pero yo soy **Rastaban Malfoy.** No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Así que fui, soy, y seré _Rastaban Malfoy._

—Suena bien –bufó –pero si vas a matarme, hazlo ya –exigió.

—No funcionan así las cosas, tú lo dijiste, vengarme y matarte, terminaría con todo, no pienso ser tan benévolo en ese aspecto, mientras tanto, creo que es necesario ir a visitar a la pequeña Lily Luna Potter, una visita cordial, sólo para presentarme… tal vez ya no me recuerde, pero tenemos algo en común, somos pelirrojos, y creo que es un poco lista ¿no lo es? Sabrá inmediatamente, que soy un Weasley, no sólo un Malfoy.

—No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija –bramó Harry pero no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro.

—Vamos, _tío Harry,_ ella y yo no somos familia ciertamente, así que –se acuclilló frente a Harry –si ella quiere ¿quién soy yo para negarle ese placer? Sería interesante ¿no? Me pregunto –sonrió –si el noble y perfecto Harry Potter sería capaz de matar a su propio nieto si llegara a ser mío –sonrió y desapareció.

oOo

Lily Luna estaba sentada tras su escritorio escribiendo acerca de las nuevas noticias sobre ese extraño mago, había aparecido de la nada, y todo el mundo mágico se había vuelto un caos, el Ministro de Magia evadía todas sus preguntas al respecto, pero lo conocía tan bien, como para saber que ocultaba algo, y su padre, bueno, a él no lo veía desde hacía casi una semana, pero tampoco era algo muy anormal, como jefe del Departamento de Aurores, desaparecía semanas cuando investigaba a los ex mortífagos, y ahora con el rumor de que un nuevo mago tenebroso estaba por alzarse, el famoso Auror Potter estaría buscándolo, no le preocupaba, su padre podría con él, así como con Voldemort.

—Así que Lord Mors –dijo una voz profunda, suave y seductora a sus espaldas, una voz completamente extraña.

—Pero… ¿qué… cómo? –se giró asustada y observó al hombre que le otorgó una sonrisa torcida.

—Una reportera que no puede formular una pregunta ¿cómo es que le contrataron? –se burló –cierto, por la influencia de papá ¿no?

—No –negó enfadada –lo que ocurre es que… me ha sorprendido, no lo he visto entrar, y… mi puerta ha estado cerrada desde hace media hora.

—Bueno, si gira el picaporte, seguramente se abre.

—Buen intento, pero no lo haga, no soy idiota, usé un hechizo protector.

—Demasiado débil, si me permite –sonrió.

—Claro que no es débil, mi padre me enseñó…

—Demasiado débil –sonrió de vuelta –pero no, no he girado su picaporte –aclaró.

—No hay manera de…

—Aparición –soltó como simple.

—Nadie puede aparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia –contestó –sólo las chimeneas que están…

— ¿Por qué Lord Mors? –cambió de tema.

—Mitología –contestó ofendida –bueno, no creo que lo sepa, por supuesto…

—Según la mitología romana, Mors es la personificación de la muerte ¿me equivoco? –sonrió ante la perplejidad de la chica pelirroja frente a él.

Lily observó con detenimiento al hombre, no lo conocía, estaba segura, pero le resultaba familiar, extrañamente familiar, se detuvo un momento en el cabello pelirrojo y después en el de ella, era de diferente tonalidad, el de ella era claro, en cambio, el de él, era un rojo pasión, sonrió débilmente, le recordaba el rojo Weasley.

Se mordió el labio cuando la mirada profunda del hombre se posó en ella, revisándola con demasiada atención, tragó saliva y sus ojos le llamaron la atención.

—Así que sabe de mitología –sonrió.

—No estoy de acuerdo en que le llame Lord Mors –se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta el frente del escritorio.

—No he pedido su opinión respecto a cómo he decidido nombrarle.

—Así que alguien nombró a Voldemort –se cruzó de brazos.

Lily intentó observar a otro lado, los bíceps del hombre fue algo que sin duda la distrajo.

—No, él lo creó con su nombre, es un anagrama ¿sabe que es un anagrama? Bien, en todo caso ¿Por qué debe importarme su opinión respecto al nombre que le he dado? Nadie sabe nada de él, sólo se le ha visto en seis ocasiones, en ninguna de ellas es claro, su identidad ha estado bien oculta.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías darle tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? –Se burló –supongo que vendrá aquí y se presentará conmigo, y me dirá que deje que se autonombre él.

—Lord Mors no asusta para nada –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sé quién eres –se acercó a él y golpeó su pectoral derecho –eres el nuevo reportero ¿cierto?

—No, no lo soy –observó la mano de la pelirroja, así que ella se alejó apenada.

—Lo siento en ese caso, no puede venir aquí y decirme que le gusta o que no le gusta.

—No sabes nada de ese a que aman llamar _mago tenebroso._ No puedes llamarlo Mors.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Sabe algo de mitología? –Elevó una ceja –porque si sabe, Mors vendría siendo lo que Tánatos para la mitología griega, según, era hijo de la Diosa noche, Nox, y es hermano de la personificación del sueño, se le confunde con Marte, Dios de la guerra, y Plutón, el Dios del inframundo u Orcus, Dios de la muerte y castigos del perjurio.

—Y sabiendo todo eso, consideras que he elegido mal el pseudónimo –se burló.

—Sabe todo de Mors, pero dígame ¿Qué sabe de Tánatos? Después de todo, son la misma persona, en diferentes lugares, al mismo tiempo.

—Tánatos era la personificación de la muerte ¿qué más? Es un mago tenebroso, sin duda matará gente.

—Sin duda lo hará –se acercó a ella y se agachó, aproximando sus labios a los de Lily –sin duda matará, pequeña Potter, pero… Tánatos y Mors, son la personificación de la muerte **_sin violencia._** Y créeme algo, si ese _mago tenebroso_ va a matar, no será sin violencia, sino lo contrario, _será con mucha violencia._

—Así que tengo que cambiar su nombre a Lord asesino violento.

—No –rió divertido –tiene un nombre, y le gusta que lo llamen por ese nombre.

—Por supuesto, ¿y cuál es ese nombre y por qué lo sabes tú?

—Su nombre es Rastaban Malfoy –la chica se quedó sorprendida y sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron tanto, que parecería que saldrían dos pequeñas esmeraldas de sus cuencas –y lo sé, porque soy él –sonrió.

La pelirroja negó, en un intento de aclarar su mente, avanzó hasta él, y sin previo aviso lo abofeteó, provocando una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa divertida en él. Mientras ella temblaba ante la ira.

—Rastaban Malfoy está muerto –soltó en un bufido –lo ha estado por años, y sin duda no permitiré que uses su nombre para algo así, no involucrarás a la familia Malfoy o Weasley para algo así, no lo permitiré.

—No es de permitir, o no permitir, Lily Luna _Potter._ Deberías preguntarle al Ministro de Magia lo que pasó esa noche en la Madriguera, como irrumpió de la nada, y junto a tu padre, asesinó a toda mi familia.

—Haré que te arrepientas de esto –lo apuntó con su varita, él sólo sonrió.

—Como quieras –chasqueó los dedos y la varita quedó incrustada en el concreto.

Sacó un pequeño frasco de sus pantalones y se lo arrojó, Lily lo sujetó un poco asustada, pero aun así, intentando no demostrarlo, soportó la mirada fría y la sonrisa sarcástica la molestó.

—No es necesario que uses el pensadero –se encogió de hombros –tampoco que lo bebas todo, puedes guardar un poco para James y Albus –ella bajó la vista hasta el frasco – _el tío Harry_ , fue tan amable en otorgarme ese recuerdo.

Cuando ella levantó la vista del frasco, él ya no estaba, así que observó de nuevo, tomó su abrigo, negó al ver a su varita incrustada todavía en la pared, suspiró y salió de la oficina.

Llegó al apartamento de James, donde había citado a sus dos hermanos, los dos ya estaban ahí, esperando, pensando que iba a decirle algo respecto a su compromiso que no había anunciado aún, aventó el abrigo y se cuadró ante sus hermanos.

—No, no me lo digas, te peleaste con el idiota de McLaggen, Lily ¿no se supone que planean casarse?

—No es eso por lo que los hice venir, chicos –suspiró.

—Menos mal, yo creí que tendría que golpearlo, o algo por el estilo –sonrió James.

—Es sobre papá.

— ¿Qué con él? –frunció el ceño Albus.

—Recuerdan que les conté sobre el rumor de un nuevo mago tenebroso…

—Sí, todo el mundo mágico lo sabe, están aterrados, ¿sabes quién es? –interrogó James.

—No estoy muy segura de quién sea realmente él, pero hoy fue a mi oficina en el Ministerio.

— ¿Y quién dice que es? ¿Lord Mors? –elevó una ceja James.

—Rastaban Malfoy –contestó la inquietud de James.

—Eso es imposible, papá nos contó que hace diecisiete años, los mortífagos atacaron la casa de los Weasley justo antes de Navidad, y que todos murieron. Sin duda él no puede ser quien afirma ser.

—Me dio esto –mostró el frasco –dice que papá se lo dio, es el recuerdo de lo que pasó, según él.

—Si ese hombre resulta ser el mago tenebroso, Lily ¿no has considerado la posibilidad de que nos quiera muertos? Somos hijos de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, nuestro padre venció ya una vez a un mago tenebroso, no se querrá arriesgar a que uno de nosotros arruine sus planes.

—Había algo en él –negó la chica.

El recuerdo de los ojos de ese chico llegó hasta su memoria, ese rostro inexpresivo y atractivo, era demasiado despegado a lo que el espacio personal era.

—No creo que él quisiera matarme, lo hubiese hecho, tomando en cuenta que un hechizo protector como el que tiene el Ministerio de Magia para que no se pueda desaparecer o aparecer, no fue nada para detenerlo.

—Pues entonces vayamos al pensadero –sugirió Albus.

—Dijo que sólo era necesario un pequeño trago –informó.

Los tres Potter observaron el frasco frente a ellos, se encontraba a mitad de la mesa de centro de la sala del apartamento de James, quien fue el primero en desesperarse, sujetó el frasco y bebió un pequeño trago, Lily siguió el ejemplo, y al último, Albus.

_La puerta principal de La Madriguera se abrió de golpe, perturbando la pacífica cena que todos los miembros de la familia tenían, la Madriguera en un instante se vio invadida por una brigada de Aurores, junto al Ministro de Magia, haciendo que Arthur Weasley se levantara entre un tanto alegre de ver a su viejo amigo Kingsley y un poco preocupado por la forma en la que habían entrado a su hogar, mientras cenaba con sus hijos, sus nueras y su yerno, acompañados de todos sus nietos._

_El rostro de Molly Weasley se vio completamente perturbado cuando el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas se abrió paso entre todos, con una mirada ajena, como si se tratasen de unos criminales, y no de la familia Weasley, esa familia que había sacrificado a uno de sus miembros por él, por decirlo de alguna manera._

_—Harry, querido ¿Qué ocurre? –la voz de la mujer tembló un poco._

_—No estoy aquí como Harry –soltó con desprecio –sino como el Auror Potter._

_—Mi jefe –sonrió Ron intentando calmar un poco el ambiente._

_—Estás suspendido de tus labores Ronald –mostró su varita y señaló en dirección a Ginevra, que tenía a su hijo de seis años sentado en sus piernas._

_— ¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo apuntando a mi esposa y a mi hijo con tu varita, Potter? –soltó enfadado Draco._

_—Sujeten a todos –ordenó Harry y sonrió sin ganas al ver a la pelirroja, que protegía a sus hijos, ocultándolos con su cuerpo._

_—Harry ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –susurró._

_—Soy un Auror –les recordó –y mi deber va primero, la seguridad del mundo mágico está primero que todo._

_—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?_

_—Tus hijos –soltó sin inmutarse, provocando que los Weasley presentes lo observaran sin comprender._

_—Mis hijos –se burló Draco –mi hijo tiene seis años, y mi hija está en sus primeras vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts, Potter –negó –eres un…_

_—Como Ministro de Magia, tengo el deber de proteger a la comunidad mágica de cualquier peligro, y tenemos motivos para pensar que tus hijos son un peligro para la comunidad._

_— ¿Tengo que recordarle la edad de mis hijos? –bufó Draco._

_— ¡No señor Malfoy! ¡No tiene que recordarme la edad de sus hijos! –Gritó furioso el ministro de Magia –si hubiésemos tomado medidas como estas, no hubiésemos tenido dos guerras mágicas en el pasado –observó a los Weasley –ustedes perdieron un integrante de su familia en esa guerra._

_—Sí, mi hermano Fred dio su vida por un traidor –soltó con todo el desprecio que pudo Ron, sin quitar su vista de Harry –vas a tener que llevarme preso…_

_—Ministro –habló Harry y observó a Ron, para después observar a Ginevra –considero que ella también, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos, el incidente con Morgana en el pasado, es un precedente de que algo así estaba por ocurrir._

_—Harry ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –chilló Hermione._

_—Es nuestro deber, Hermione –la observó –soy mestizo, tú una **sangre sucia,** ¿crees que volveremos a sobrevivir en una maldita supremacía de la sangre?_

_— ¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma! –le exigió Ron apuntando su varita a su mejor amigo._

_—Desde el momento en que aceptaron esa unión, condenaron a su familia –la vista de Harry se posó de nuevo en Draco –sabía que debíamos matar a todos los Malfoy cuando la guerra terminó, así no nos traerían problemas de nuevo, y mira, lo has hecho bien, arruinaste la vida de ésta familia, y la de tus hijos._

_—No arruiné nada –observó a Ginny y asintió._

_—No lo intentes, protegimos el lugar para que nadie pudiese aparecer y desaparecerse –sonrió –y si seguirán oponiéndose a esto, van a morir._

_—No vamos a dejar que te lleves a nadie de aquí –le aseguró Charlie colocándose frente a Draco._

_—Quieres morir, Charlie –sonrió Harry._

_—Lo haré, de ser necesario –se encogió de hombros._

_—Bien, así será –chasqueó los dedos._

_La cocina se llenó de luces de colores de los diferentes hechizos lanzados, Hermione se encargó de combatir a Harry, mientras Arthur Weasley se encargaba del Ministro de Magia mismo._

_El abuelo Weasley era un hombre en su mayor parte pacífico, pero se comportaba como un verdadero león cuando se trataba de proteger a sus hijos, y no le importaría ir a Azkaban por matar al Ministro si con eso salvaba de la injusticia a sus nietos._

_—Avada Kedavra –soltó un Auror golpeando la espalda de Arthur Weasley, el chillido de Molly se escuchó un poco sobre el ruido de la batalla._

_Por muy diestros que fueran en la magia, había demasiados Aurores en su hogar como para que realmente sobrevivieran todos a eso, y si alguien lo hacía, no sería suficiente como para evitar la misión._

_—Va a ser divertido –se burló Ron y observó a la castaña que estaba completamente despeinada –aun así luces hermosa, Herms._

_—Tú luces atractivo, como siempre –sonrió._

_—Promételo –le otorgó una sonrisa y tragó saliva._

_—Ron por favor –le suplicó, pero el pelirrojo no esperó, sujetó a sus antiguos compañeros que estaban acorralando a su madre y atravesó la barrera mágica desapareciendo en la nada con ellos._

_— ¡Tío Ron! –chilló Eltanin saliendo de la seguridad que sus padres les estaban dando y un Avada Kedavra la golpeó directamente proveniente de Harry._

_— ¡Eltanin! –chilló Ginevra e intentó ir hacia su hija, pero Draco la sostuvo._

_—Protege al niño –le sonrió y la sujetó de las mejillas –pase lo que pase esta noche, no olvides que los amo –le otorgó un beso corto y marcado por la despedida, se acuclilló frente a su hijo y le sonrió –prométeme que protegerás a mamá, campeón –sonrió y el pequeño asintió –estoy muy orgulloso de ti, soy el hombre más afortunado en el mundo por tenerte a ti, a tu madre y a tu hermana –limpió las lágrimas de su hijo y acarició la melena pelirroja –y no existirá nada que me haga sentir decepcionado de ti._

_Ginevra atacaba a los que se acercaran a ella, a su hijo y al cuerpo de su hija que Draco le había dejado, pero no podía moverse tan a placer por defender a su hijo._

_—Avada Kedavra –escuchó la voz de uno de los Aurores y como la luz verde inundaba el cuerpo de George, haciendo que su hijo la sujetara más de las piernas._

_—Tenemos que movernos –le dijo a su hijo y él asintió –pase lo que pase no me sueltes –pidió, tomó el cuerpo de su hija y protegió al niño, aprovechando que Hermione, Bill, su madre y Draco tenían la atención de la mayoría de los Aurores._

_Se quedó congelada al ver como la luz verde iluminaba el lugar proveniente de dos direcciones diferentes, una golpeando el pecho de su madre y la otra golpeando la pierna de su hermano._

_—Vete –le dijo Hermione y ella asintió._

_—No tan rápido –la sujetó Harry, haciendo que el cuerpo de Eltanin golpeara el suelo inerte junto a su hermano, que abrió los ojos completamente aterrado de todo lo que estaba pasando –ya no importa –observó a Draco y a Hermione, peleen lo que quieran, pero ya los tengo._

_—Harry –suplicó Hermione, intentando apelar al buen juicio –por favor._

_—Avada Kedavra –la luz iluminó el cuerpo de la pelirroja, provocando la furia del rubio, que se lanzó contra Harry._

_— ¡Vete Hermione! –chilló Draco._

_—Sí –corrió hacia el pequeño pelirrojo que estaba temblando junto a las escaleras._

_—Avada Kedavra –pronunció Kingsley golpeando la espalda de la castaña._

_—Sólo quedas tú –negó Harry y le dio un puñetazo a Draco directo al rostro._

_La pelea fue un poco reñida, si eso hubiese ocurrido en sus buenos tiempos de Hogwarts, posiblemente Ron estaría disfrutando de esa golpiza, él y los demás Weasley, pero en ese momento, sólo quedaba con vida un pequeño pelirrojo que veía a su padre defenderlo._

_—No puedes pelear como un muggle cuando no sabes nada de ellos –se burló Harry –Avada Kedavra –pronunció, con tanto desinterés, como si fuese algo peor que una cucaracha lo que estuviese matando._

_El cadáver de Draco Malfoy quedó sobre el suelo, con los ojos grises inexpresivos, el pequeño pelirrojo corrió hasta el cuerpo de su padre, lo movió y observó a su alrededor, el único cadáver que faltaba era el de su tío Ron, pero toda su familia estaba ahí, tirada y muerta._

_Los ojos inocentes café-grisáceo-azulado, observaron directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, que se limpió la sangre del labio que los golpes de Draco habían provocado._

_—Tío Harry –pronunció el niño con voz pastosa – ¿Por qué?_

_—Ahora es tu turno –apuntó su varita al rostro del pequeño._

_Hubo un pequeño temblor que distrajo a todos los Aurores y al mismo Ministro, la capa color carmesí se arrastró un poco mientras avanzaba entre los cadáveres y los escombros. La persona que se ocultaba en esa capa desarmó a todos con un solo chasquido de dedos, se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto una melena rubia y ondulada, que llegaba hasta los hombros._

_— ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el Ministro._

_—No preguntes mi nombre, pregunta mi destino –le tendió la mano al pequeño pelirrojo, que dudó en aceptarla –no te preocupes, juntos vengaremos lo que ha ocurrido esta noche –observó a Harry y sonrió –te prometo que nada podrá dañarte._

_El niño bajó el rostro y observó a Harry, buscando ayuda, buscando a aquél tío que había jugado con él muchas veces, que le dejaba ganar en los partidos de Quidditch. Pero el hombre sólo le dedicó una mirada fría y distante._

_Se puso de pie y sujetó la mano de la mujer, que terminó desapareciendo, sin que alguno de los hechizos de protección que habían hecho antes de atacar, funcionara en ella, en ese momento Harry lo comprendió._

_El destino tan grande que esa mujer tenía, y el poder tan grande de Rastaban._

Lily se sujetó la cabeza, tenía un fuerte dolor, algo parecido a la vez que se excedió con el whiskey de fuego, salvo que esta vez recordaba a la perfección todo, desde lo que había bebido, hasta lo que pasó, su hermano James estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, con la cabeza baja, mientras Albus estaba sentado en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro, ella había estado recostada sobre el suelo, tenía las mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas.

—Ese hombre debió fabricar esto –intentó Lily.

—No lo ha hecho –terminó por romper el encanto James –la noche que eso pasó, escuché la charla entre nuestros padres con Kingsley, mamá estaba histérica, recuerdo que le llamó mentiroso traidor, las cosas son demasiado… completas, para ser un recuerdo inventado o alterado.

—Puede que sea un recuerdo real, y lo único alterado sea la imagen de papá –insistió Lily.

—No hay nada de alterado en ese recuerdo –insistió James.

—James tiene razón, ese recuerdo realmente me pertenece, y es completamente cierto –los tres se giraron a ver a su padre.

— ¿Has mentido a todos durante todo este tiempo? –Bufó Lily –lo siento, la pregunta debería ser ¿por qué hiciste algo así, papá? Nos criaste amando a los Weasley, incluso a Draco Malfoy, y la forma en la que le mataste –la pelirroja se estremeció –esa mirada fría y distante, tú nunca habías sido así, papá.

—Lo sé, es algo que quería ocultar, pensé que Rastaban jamás volvería.

—Esa mujer juró venganza y creíste que no volvería ¿eres idiota, papá? –se mofó James.

— ¿Por qué ellos y no cualquier niño? –Harry observó a su hija y se encogió de hombros.

—Una profecía –contestó.

— ¿Y por qué los Aurores pensaron en los hijos de los Malfoy? –Lily se acercó más a su padre.

—Morgana y Merlín.

—Ellos tienen siglos muertos papá, y eso no explica nada –gritó la chica.

—Ginevra… ya habíamos tenido un incidente con Morgana, poseyendo el cuerpo de Ginny, por fortuna Ron, sus hermanos, Draco y Lucius Malfoy, lograron arreglar todo ese embrollo.

— ¿Cómo? –interrogó Albus.

—Magia poderosa, capaz de volver en sí, arreglando el error.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos eso y solucionamos la masacre, papá? –sugirió James.

—No hay nadie tan poderoso como para ello, además, sólo fueron pocos meses atrás, no años.

—Eres peor que Voldemort, por lo menos él, no traiciono a los suyos, como tú lo hiciste –negó la chica.

Lily azotó la puerta del apartamento de James, estaba furiosa, que no usó la red flu, no importaba, quería caminar un poco, y tomar un poco de aire fresco, quería procesar la información, jamás hubiese creído que su padre fuese capaz de hacer cosas tan atroces, lo cierto era, que se había dado cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su padre.

oOo

La rubia destrozó todo a su paso, con una clara furia, observó al despreocupado chico viendo hacía el horizonte, su rostro impasible, algo que le había costado dominar, no era nada del niño que salvó de la muerte segura, ese niño había sido demasiad trasparente, mostrando sus emociones, si algo le dolía, o le lastimaba, sin duda su rostro lo demostraba, pero ya no, era frío, distante y completamente desapegado a cualquier clase de emociones, era difícil molestarlo, alterar su calma era muy difícil, incluso en eso, era frío.

—Dejaste ir a Potter –soltó por fin.

—Lo hice –contestó sin girar a verla.

—No voy a recordarte cuantos años tenemos esperando este momento.

—Hay algo en la venganza que las personas irracionales no calculan, Ana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sabes acaso el significado de la palabra?

— _Acción con la que una persona, se venga de otra_.

—Exactamente, no veo esa acción en dejarlo ir.

—Matar a una persona se siente bien –contestó Rastaban –pero no dura lo suficiente como para compensar el hecho de que pasaste sufriendo años por la acción de esa persona, por lo tanto, pierde sentido la venganza.

— ¿Perdiste el sentido? –se burló la mujer.

—No, encontré un camino más estable, y lo elegí. Simple. Sencillo.

—Espero que funcione, o si no, yo te mataré –amenazó la mujer.

—Posiblemente lo intentes y seguramente fallarás.

El chico salió del salón, dejando a la rubia un poco frustrada, a veces olvidaba lo complicado que era manipular a las personas, pero mientras él estuviese junto a ella, no tenía nada que temer, en lo que la siguiente profecía llegaba.

Rastaban se detuvo frente al enorme espejo, leyó la inscripción, y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la imagen que el espejo mostraba.

—Seguramente he de tener algo mal –se burló al verse a sí mismo en el reflejo.

—Tal vez, lo único que quieres es pertenecerte a ti, y no a los demás, ser tú es tu mayor deseo.

—Sabes que no debes vagar, a menos que quieras que Ana se ponga histérica, ven aquí, quiero saber qué es lo que ves.

El hombre se puso frente al espejo, y sus ojos amarillos fueron directo a los ojos azules frente a él, pero poco a poco, los ojos se fueron tornando chocolate, y la sonrisa aparecía en su rostro travieso.

—Muy interesante, supongo que no decides aún entre Morgana y mi madre ¿cierto?

—La llamaste madre –lo observó.

—Es mi madre, y no me avergüenzo de ello, ni de quién fue mi padre.

—Supongo que eso es algo muy noble –murmuró el hombre.

—No, Smart –se burló Rastaban –no hay nada noble en mí, y posiblemente nunca lo hubo, dejé que mataran a mi hermana –observó el espejo, creyendo que pensar en su familia, les haría aparecer frente al espejo, después de todo, se decía que mostraba lo que más deseabas, y estaba seguro que pertenecerse a sí mismo no lo era, tendría que ser el hombre más completo, para verse a sí mismo, y por más que creyera que no era lo suficiente feliz, el espejo pensaba opinar distinto.

—La hubieses salvado si hubieses podido ¿me equivoco?

—Tengo todo este poder corriendo por mis venas, estuvo ahí antes, está ahí ahora, siempre lo he sentido, pero fui incapaz, pero nada así volverá a pasar.

—Rastaban…

—Quiero que vayas a Londres, quiero que comiences a decir quién está detrás de los ataques, que todo mundo sepa, lo que Potter hizo con mi familia –ordenó.


	2. Nuestro Reflejo.

Lily Luna Potter estaba al frente, mientras el Ministro de Magia hacía lo suyo, el rumor de que Harry Potter había traicionado y masacrado a la familia Weasley junto a los Malfoy, esa noche antes de Navidad, era algo que nadie podía soportar, incluyéndose, no había perdonado aún a su padre, pero lo amaba demasiado como para creer que el desprestigio era algo necesario, cuando había salvado a todas esas personas al librarlas de Voldemort.

Su vista se perdió entre tantas caras conocidas, deteniéndose en la de él, _Rastaban Malfoy,_ que estaba entre la gente, sin importarle nada, nadie lo relacionaría con los Weasley a pesar del cabello rojo marca Weasley, ni siquiera, porque luciera como una copia de su padre, Draco Malfoy, su rostro era impasible, observando la ceremonia de _desprestigio,_ había dicho James.

Se abrió paso, decidida a llegar a él, para pedirle que detuviera eso, que su padre había aprendido de sus errores, que estaba realmente arrepentido, que él no había podido hacer algo así, no realmente.

Se detuvo junto él, que ni siquiera la observó, no le importaba que estuviese junto a él, y sujetara su brazo para llamar su atención, estaba ahí, quieto, con su metro noventa y cinco, sus brazos fuertes y su piel ardiente, levantó la vista para ver a su padre, y su mano soltó de inmediato al hombre que sujetaba, en un instante, todas las cualidades de Rastaban Malfoy se habían esfumado del hombre junto a ella, para estar frente, en el lugar que ella había abandonado unos minutos antes.

Esta vez, los ojos de Rastaban se posaron en ella, y una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, estaba rodeada de él, sólo él, pero sabía que sólo eran ilusiones, estaba jugando con su mente, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado, había aprendido oclumancia, y era bastante buena en ella, pero aun así, su mente estaba en plena disposición para él.

La única persona que seguía siendo esa persona, era su padre, que la observó preocupado al ver su rostro de pánico, cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, la voz de Rastaban Malfoy susurraba dentro de su cabeza, lo suficiente, como para perturbar sus pensamientos, para quitar su estabilidad.

El Ministro de Magia guardó silencio, cuando una voz comenzó a invadir sus pensamientos, no reconocía la voz de ese hombre.

—Traidor –dijo un mago frente a él.

—Traidor –repitió una bruja detrás de él.

—Traidor –repitió Harry Potter frente a él.

La mirada de Kingsley se vio perturbada cuando todos los presentes comenzaron a llamarlo traidor, no eran ellos, lo sabía, ese mago tenebroso tenía que estar detrás de ello, observó a Harry, que no dijo nada más.

oOo

**_El Ministro de Magia sufre un percance en la ceremonia de destitución de Potter._ **

_Hoy, al medio día, fue la ceremonia pública de destitución del Auror más famoso de todos los tiempos, el mago Harry Potter, quien se hiciera famoso con tan sólo un año de edad, tras derrotar al mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ha sido destituido del cargo que ha tenido como jefe del Departamento de Aurores desde que tiene diecinueve años, tras una fuerte acusación, de que Potter, usando su puesto, llevara a cabo un ataque no autorizado a la casa de la ahora difunta familia Weasley, donde todos los miembros que sobrevivieron a la guerra del 02 de Mayo, terminaron muertos, incluyendo al primogénito de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy. Donde incluyendo a todos los menores de edad, murieron a manos de éste mago, que una vez, había sido el héroe de todos._

_Así mismo, a mitad de la ceremonia de desprestigio, los medimagos tuvieron que hacer su aparición para atender al Ministro de Magia, ya que mientras decía su discurso, sufrió un ataque de histeria, los medimagos han informado que el Ministro se encuentra bien, pero que no hay rastros de que el percance fuese natural, sino provocado._

_Hay rumores que apuntan a Potter, y su gran habilidad en las artes oscuras, con las que ahora, se le relaciona, tuviesen algo que ver, para evitar su destitución a tan prestigiado cargo._

_Nota de: Miranda Skeeter._

Lily aventó el diario El Profeta a la chimenea y observó a su padre y después a sus hermanos, que estaban observando como el fuego consumía el ejemplar.

—Hemos destruido siete, nos faltan miles –se burló Albus.

—Fue él –informó Lily, llamando la atención de sus hermanos y su padre.

— ¿Quién? –interrogó James.

—Rastaban, lo vi en la ceremonia, se metió en mi mente como si fuese algo tan… fácil, ni siquiera mi habilidad en oclumancia pudo mantenerlo lejos de mí.

—Él no usa Legeremancia –informó Harry –no sé qué use, pero es bastante eficaz, obtuvo mis memorias, sin ni siquiera meterse en mi mente.

—No entiendo porque sólo yo lo vi, y el Ministro no, ni siquiera tú.

—Kingsley no lo conoce, puede ser que ni siquiera lo reconozca ahora, se ha vuelto un hombre –se encogió de hombros Harry y sonrió débilmente –es casi una copia de su padre, sólo que pelirrojo.

—Lo sé –negó Lily.

—Así que sólo tenemos que buscar a un Draco Malfoy pelirrojo –se burló Albus.

—No sé porque tendríamos que buscarlo –gruñó James.

—Papá ¿qué tan poderoso es él?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque hubo un momento en el que todas las caras, de todos los presentes, menos la tuya y la del Ministro, se volvieron la de él, fue extraño y aterrador, pero a su vez, tanta habilidad y destreza en la magia me sorprende.

—Tal vez sólo estaba buscando impresionarte.

— ¿Por qué él querría impresionarme? –gruñó enfadada ante el comentario de Albus.

—Por la misma razón por la cual te buscó en tu oficina en el Ministerio –contestó en el mismo tono Albus.

—Fui yo quien le puso ese tonto nombre –le recordó –y vino a decirme que no le gustaba, sólo para eso, para nada más, o, claro también para intentar ponerme en contra de mi padre, pero mientras más avanza, más considero que mi padre es inocente de toda esta injusticia.

— ¿Estás tan segura? –indagó Harry al ver la fiereza de su hija menor.

—Sí, papá –suspiró –alguien más está detrás de todo esto, y quiero averiguarlo.

—Creo que a nadie le conviene meterse entre la ira de un mago tenebroso y la verdad –sugirió James –pero si vamos a hacerlo –continúo haciendo sonreír a su hermana –creo que sé cómo.

—Estoy dispuesta a todo, James –admitió Lily.

—Eso es bueno –sonrió –creo que necesitamos contactarlo.

—Sé cómo hacerlo –sonrió –tomará una semana.

—No importa –sonrió James.

oOo

Lily esperó toda la noche en su oficina, pero él jamás apareció, se suponía que leía las ediciones del Diario El Profeta, para saber que pasaba con Harry Potter, pero el mensaje oculto en su antigua publicación, pareció ser ignorado olímpicamente.

Se colocó su abrigo para ir a las chimeneas y poder largarse de ahí, tal parecía, que no era la chica principal, se burló, leía demasiadas historias muggles, siempre eran las mismas, la chica que es completamente normal, y de la nada aparece el chico apuesto que vuelve su mundo un caos, que todo su cuerpo le grita que no, pero su mente se avienta al peligro ¿o es al revés? No recordaba muy bien, bueno, hubo un momento en el que ella creyó que su vida se volvería así, que sería la única persona con la que Rastaban Malfoy, se sentiría cómodo, y a pesar de ser un poco extraño, ella podría cambiar su naturaleza, bien, los libros muggle apestaban, y ella también.

Aventó enfadada su abrigo al sofá de su apartamento, fue hasta la ducha y tomó un merecido baño.

—Creo que las personas que tardan demasiado tomando un baño tienen demasiados problemas.

Lily se giró asustada, cuando escuchó la voz de Rastaban, los ojos del chico jamás bajaron a ver lo que la toalla había dejado al descubierto, pero agradeció cuando la toalla floto entre ambos, cubriéndola.

—Creo que…

—Ya –la interrumpió, estaba recostado sobre la cama, del lado de Stuart McLaggen, el prometido de Lily.

—Leíste mi nota –musitó cuando terminó de enrolarse en la toalla.

— ¿En serio crees que soy de las personas que leen el periódico? –se burló.

—Leíste mi nota sobre Lord Mors, y estás aquí, aunque ciertamente, dije _mi oficina._

—Sí, no me gustan las trampas, para ser honesto –negó –te diré una cosa, no leo tus estúpidas notas, sólo para aclarar.

— ¿Cómo supiste todo? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Ana lo hace –contestó –ella me dijo que me llamaban Lord Mors, sí, si no lo recuerdo mal, tenía a tu padre frente a mí, burlándome de sus memorias, ella me dijo que fuiste tú, puedes preguntarle a él, sino me crees. Y bueno. La persona que me informó de que tenía una cita contigo, fue una atractiva rubia de nombre Miranda Skeeter.

— ¿Miranda? ¿Y cómo es que ella…?

—Muchas preguntas, no contestaré, no es una entrevista.

— ¿Quieres que te entreviste y así contestes? No lo sé, por ejemplo ¿Por qué hiciste eso en la ceremonia de mi padre?

—Era una ceremonia de desprestigio, no es como si estuviese recibiendo los máximos honores.

— ¿Por qué? –insistió.

—Porque es divertido ¿tiene algo de malo?

— ¿Divertido? Tienes treinta años ¿sigues siendo un niño, es acaso que no tuviste infancia? –soltó enfadada, y cuando sus palabras resonaron en lo profundo de su mente, se arrepintió, lo había herido y hecho enfadar, pensó.

—Sólo soy cuatro años mayor que tú –se burló –y no, no sigo siendo un niño, soy un hombre, al menos la última vez que me revisé mis partes íntimas –sonrió –y mi infancia terminó cuando tenía seis –se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

Se levantó y avanzó hasta ella, que instintivamente retrocedió, hasta que el cabello de Rastaban fue lo único que pudo ver, sintió su respiración cálida en su cuello, haciéndola tragar saliva.

—Me temo infórmate que estás equivocada sobre mí –se alejó.

—No sé de qué me hablas –se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—No voy a armar el rompecabezas de tu cabeza, creo que sabes la razón por la cual tus pensamientos están siempre dispersos cuando me ves ¿no? –Sonrió –aunque es divertido, ver el miedo en tus ojos, puedo olerlo también, y al mismo tiempo, eso te excita, eres extraña, Lily Potter.

—Eres un imbécil –gruñó enfadada y lo empujó para escapar de la cercanía con él, que sólo se burló.

—Tampoco eres tan importante.

—No veo que haces aquí –soltó exasperada.

—Pensé que era un lugar más cómodo que tu fría oficina –se alejó y comenzó a deambular por el cuarto –hubieses pedido la oficina de Rita –comentó sin dejar de pasear.

—Ella es la jefa…

—Pudiste usar las influencias de tu padre, digo, todos ustedes son unos inútiles, no son tan hábiles como su padre, es por eso que tú eres reportera con un cargo menor en el Ministerio, mientras tu hermano Albus finge que tiene un buen trabajo, que por cierto –observó a Lily –no tiene, y James –sonrió –recuerdo a James, éramos amigos, mucho mejor que yo volando en la escoba, tengo que admitir.

Lily frunció el ceño, nunca había visto a Voldemort, pero podía imaginar que para él, no había nadie mejor en nada, pero en cambio, Rastaban admitía que James era mejor que él en vuelo, y que eran amigos, además, había sonreído ¿Qué clase de mago tenebroso era ese?

—James es jugador profesional en los Chudley Cannons –informó Lily.

—Lo sé, es guardián, como mi tío Ronald, sin contar con sus tratos, en el mundo muggle ¿cierto? Creo que el imperio sigue siendo una maldición imperdonable, lo siento, no estoy familiarizado con eso –se burló.

—Creo que eres un mentiroso –rebatió ella.

—Sé que te mata la curiosidad, así que… -sonrió y avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación –por cierto, tu novio está en tu closet.

Lily frunció el ceño y avanzó hasta el closet, observó sobre su hombro, pero Rastaban ya no estaba ahí.

—Stuart –lo movió –Stuart ¿estás bien?

—Sí –se agarró la cabeza –no sé ni cómo es que llegué al closet.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? –frunció el ceño.

—No, iba a tomar una ducha, abrí el closet y entré por mi propia voluntad, pero… no recuerdo mucho después de eso.

—Claro, ven, vamos a que te recuestes.

oOo

Había sido una mañana complicada, Stuart seguía molesto porque lo había obligado a dormir del lado de ella en la cama, pero posiblemente el aroma que Rastaban Malfoy había dejado en esa parte de la cama, le iba a ser muy difícil de explicar.

Observó a Miranda, mientras observaba las cartas que su asistente le había organizado, tal vez Lily no hubiese usado a su padre para tener un buen puesto, pero ella había usado a su madre, Rita Skeeter, para tener un buen puesto en el Diario El Profeta.

—Justo te estaba buscando –gruñó la pelirroja.

— ¿Quieres ayuda para que pagues tu alquiler? –Sonrió –ya sé, es sobre la nota de tu padre ¿cierto? No puedo hacer nada, la edición ya salió.

—Quiero saber porque le dijiste a ese hombre que mi nota decía…

—Lily, Lily, no sé de qué me estás hablando, así que si eres tan amable de informarme, llegué ayer en la noche, no había nadie aquí, salvo yo.

Lily frunció el ceño, lo más normal es que Miranda hubiese alardeado sobre Rastaban, no sólo con ella, sino con todo el mundo, tal vez él hubiese omitido el _oh, lo siento, soy el nuevo mago tenebroso, mucho gusto._ Pero era atractivo, y Miranda amaba alardear sobre que los hombres guapos siempre iban tras ella.

— ¿Quién es Ana? –frunció el ceño Lily al escuchar Miranda formular la pregunta.

_Miranda Skeeter._

_Mi carta es para informarle, que su noticia ha sido satisfactoria para **nosotros.** Esperemos que su desempeño siga siendo formidable._

_Ana._

Lily le quitó la nota y salió de la oficina de la rubia, él había mencionado que _Ana,_ era la que leía las notas, así que posiblemente, Miranda estuviese bajo algún tipo de hechizo.

Entró a la oficina de su padre, estaba con una barba de dos días, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano.

— ¿Cómo puedes quitar un hechizo en una persona? –lo interrogó.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Creo que Rastaban hechizó a Miranda Skeeter para tener información, una tal Ana le envió una nota, y ayer…

—Ana –contestó –esa mujer posiblemente fue la que hechizó a Miranda, es muy capaz en la magia.

— ¿Quién es ella? –interrogó Lily.

—Creo que alguien que está más que interesada en los poderes de Rastaban.

—Así que… se acuesta con él.

—Posiblemente, según lo poco que entendí, Rastaban no salió del radar de Ana desde que era pequeño, si él tiene necesidades, posiblemente ella supo satisfacerlas.

—Ya veo –frunció el ceño –iré a ver como quitar ese hechizo.

Asustó a James cuando apareció sin avisar, él escondió algo, así que ella no hizo preguntas, pero sin duda las palabras de Rastaban la golpearon nuevamente, James era la persona indicada.

—Lils –la saludó.

—Necesito algo –se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro, dime y veré que puedo hacer.

—Lo necesito pronto, hoy mismo, de ser necesario –sonrió.

— ¿Qué tan complicado?

—Agua de la catarata de los ladrones.

— ¿La catarata que nos contó nuestro padre? La que está en Gringotts.

—Sí, de esa misma –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Albus? Él trabaja en Gringotts.

—Sí, pero necesito eso sin que nadie se entere.

— ¿Por qué acudes a mí? Albus puede conseguirla sin necesidad…

—Un contrabandista es mejor, y creo que lo eres.

— ¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido –espera… papá no lo sabe ¿o sí?

— ¿Es cierto? –chilló enfadada.

—Tal vez un poco –se encogió de hombros –sólo por hobbie.

—Después solucionaremos eso, James, ahora quiero eso.

— ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

—Rastaban _Malfoy,_ ha embrujado a Miranda Skeeter…

—Ya, estás celosa ¿no? De que alguien más también tenga su atención.

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño.

—Lils –la observó su hermano –yo era amigo de Rastaban, siempre le gané en Quidditch –sonrió James –lo conozco, vino a verme, antes de ir contigo.

—Ya, no soy la única Potter a la que visita ¿por qué tendría que sentirme especial desde un inicio? –se encogió de hombros.

James se puso de pie y le entregó una cantimplora de piel de dragón, Lily observó a su hermano sorprendida, ese tipo de material no era muy común en esas épocas, además, tenía _Charlie Weasley,_ escrito con letras doradas.

—Rastaban me lo dio, me dijo que la pedirías, así que te ahorraría el viaje, y a mí los problemas, es agua de la catarata, la probé, y funcionó tal y como mi padre nos dijo.

—Así que va algunos pasos delante de nosotros.

—Él va muchos pasos delante de nosotros.

—Ya, así que le quitará el hechizo y me hará desperdiciar el agua –negó –es un idiota inteligente –sonrió.

—Lils –la detuvo su hermano –sé que Rastaban puede lucir muy interesante ahora, sobre todo para una chica como tú, pero, lo conozco, incluso aunque pasaran años sin verlo, no ha cambiado mucho, salvo que ahora es un mago tenebroso, claro –se burló James –pero el Rastaban que se sentó en ese sofá, seguía siendo el mismo niño que jugaba conmigo Quidditch, si él intenta algo, es mejor que no lo creas, quiere vengarse de nuestro padre, no lo olvides.

—No entiendo –se cruzó de brazos.

—A Rastaban no le interesas como mujer, sólo quiere dañar a papá, y sabe que enamorarte es una forma cruel de atacarlo. Él no tiene intenciones serias contigo, no las tiene ahora, y no nacerán mañana, como en tus tontos libros para muggles ¿te queda claro?

—Eres tú, o él quien está diciendo esas palabras.

—Soy yo, Lils, James Sirius Potter, tu hermano mayor, la manera en la que Rastaban se inmiscuye en tu mente, es tan imperceptible en el inicio, hasta que te das cuenta, que has rebelado todo, y ni siquiera lo recuerdas, así tengas un rompecabezas, pensando que podrás evadirlo.

—Estás hablando por él ¿cierto? –se burló.

—No –admitió James –sólo estoy tratando de advertirte.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

—Sabe que te gusta –le informó, y Lily se detuvo –sabe sobre esa fantasía tuya.

—James –lo observó sobre su hombro –hay una razón por la cual, él vio esa fantasía, los hombres, son fáciles de distraer cuando se trata de sexo, y de engañar, cuando su ego va de por medio –le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

oOo

Lily estrechó la mano de la rubia que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, era demasiado común, pero aun así, podía llamar la atención de un hombre, gracias al cuerpo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –sonrió.

—Sólo quería conocerte, Lily Luna Potter, sin duda soy la última que falta en hacerlo.

—Lo siento –sonrió confundida –no comprendo.

—Seguro conociste, o reconociste a Rastaban ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Ana –contestó seria.

—Así que es cierto –sonrió divertida –te gusta Rastaban.

—No sé de qué habla.

—Cuando Smart se lo dijo a Rastaban… sin duda lo dudé, pensé que eras una chica inteligente, pero ya veo que no es así.

—Creo que está aquí porque de cierta forma, cree que soy competencia.

—Eres una niña tonta, sólo eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto –sonrió.

—La competencia, la estás creando tú, sin embargo, yo no tengo que pelear por algo que simplemente, es mío –se encogió de hombros –o dime, Lily ¿te acostaste ya con él? –Negó Ana –te observó atentamente mientras _accidentalmente_ se te cayó la toalla frente a él –se burló –no, creo que no te miró, incluso, creo que te cubrió ¿no es así? Ese patético intento de distraerlo, vaya arma de seducción.

—No me importa lo que creas –se cruzó de brazos Lily.

—Sólo una cosa –se puso de pie la rubia –esa cantimplora, deberías guardarla para alguien especial –sonrió divertida y elevó el mentón, con suficiencia –porque algo me dice, que esa catarata, se ha secado desde hace un mes, tú decides, Miranda Skeeter, James Sirius, Albus Severus, o tu padre –se encogió de hombros –espero que no le guardes rencor a Rastaban por eso –se arregló el vestido pegado.

Lily aventó las cosas de su escritorio, sabía que James no había sido James, además para saber lo de esa _fantasía,_ tenía que haberse sincerado mucho con James, y un mago tenebroso, comportándose así, era imposible, así que por eso, su padre no había contestado la pregunta.

—Maldita sea –bufó Lily.

Avanzó hasta las chimeneas, tenía que encontrar a alguien lo bastante bueno, como para ayudarle, y no le quedaban muchas opciones, así que optó por la más obvia, al menos para ella, su tía Luna.

La rubia le abrió la puerta completamente sorprendida, hacía mucho que no la visitaba.

—Hola tía Luna –sonrió Lily.

—Hola, linda, pasa, pasa, justo tengo una visita.

Lily avanzó hasta la sala, el hombre pelirrojo estaba sentado a su entero placer, sus largas piernas estaban sobre la mesa de té.

—Tía Luna…

—Rastaban –habló la mujer –ella es Lily.

—Dije que vendría por ayuda ¿no es cierto? –le sonrió a la rubia.

—Así es –sonrió encantada.

—Así que también hechizaste a mi tía Luna.

—Disculpa –se burló –hace años que no nos vemos, no puedes hablarme así.

— ¿Años? –Se burló –te recuerdo que anoche…

— ¿Anoche? –Él elevó una ceja, haciéndolo ver incluso más atractivo de lo que había lucido antes –omite esos detalles ¿quieres? –hizo una cara de disgusto.

—Pero…

—Claro –se burló el pelirrojo –Ana, sin duda, sabía que estaba divirtiéndose, pero no supe que se hacía pasar por mí.

—Claro, como si el olor a poción multijugos no…

— ¿Poción multijugos? –Se burló el pelirrojo –no, no, sin duda no es nada de eso ¿quién necesita poción multijugos, he? –Negó divertido –puedo ser quien yo quiera, a la hora que yo quiera, sin necesidad de una poción multijugos, sus habilidades en la magia sin duda me están dejando triste –hizo un puchero.

—Te haré chocolate, tu abuela Molly me dijo la receta.

— ¡Eso sería perfecto! –dijo divertido, señalando a la rubia.

— ¿Tú fuiste a ver a James?

—No, esa también fue Ana –se cruzó de brazos, y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—Es bastante habilidosa ¿no te parece? ¿No es una fuerte competencia para el mago tenebroso?

—Ella sería una bruja tenebrosa ¿no? –Se burló –y sus habilidades, Lucy, no has visto nada de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

— ¿En la cama? Y es Lily.

—En todos los aspectos, Lulú, Ana es –abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada profunda –una bruja con muchas habilidades, naturales –la señaló para hacer énfasis –sus conocimientos no vinieron de una botella, o de libros.

—Tu madre aprendió todo en botellas y libros.

—Sí, lo sé, pero mi madre era fabulosa, no necesitaba mucho sus libros, la magia en ella era natural, no fabricada.

—Tal vez porque soy mestiza ¿no? –se mofó.

—Mi tía Hermione era nacida muggle, y Lucía, no eres ni siquiera un gramo igual de talentosa que la tía Hermione –le señaló de nuevo.

—Aquí está el chocolate –sonrió Luna.

La taza llegó hasta Rastaban flotando, él ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos, la taza quedó flotando junto a él.

—Quiero que quites el hechizo de mis hermanos y de mi padre –ordenó.

—Yo quiero a mis padres, a mis abuelos y tíos vivos ¿y qué crees? –se burló.

—Eres un mago tenebroso ¿no eres tan bueno? tal vez deberías pedirle a tu muy habilidosa Ana –bufó.

—Lily, no seas grosera con él.

—Estás bajo un imperio –le echó en cara.

—En realidad, no es ningún imperio –Rastaban la observó y por fin se puso de pie –se llama encantamiento múltiple, se necesita mucha habilidad y destreza, para tenerlo en más de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

—Ana lo hace por ti, porque comienzo a creer que…

—Arrodíllate –ordenó y Lily lo hizo sin chistar –sólo la persona que lo hace, puede mandar a las personas hechizadas –le sonrió.

—No te creo –bufó.

—Tía Luna, creo que el tío ocupa verte, deberías ir a verlo.

—Desde luego.

Luna se desapareció, dejando su casa completamente vacía, bueno, salvo Rastaban y Lily, que lo observó enfurecida.

— ¿Por qué no te levantas? Tengo un poco de hambre, hazme un sándwich, lechuga, tomate y jamón, en ese orden.

Lily se levantó y fue a preparar el sándwich, y por más que intentó prepararlo en otro orden, no pudo, lo hizo perfectamente en el que Rastaban lo había ordenado.

—Ya no tengo hambre, cómelo tú –ordenó y Lily comenzó a comer, a pesar de que no tenía hambre.

—Ya entendí…

—No hables –ordenó y se desapareció de ahí.

Lily terminó su sándwich, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo hablar para enviar un patronus, ni podía moverse. Maldito fuera Rastaban.

—Así que eres obediente, Laura –soltó el pelirrojo después de aparecerse frente a ella, con un rostro impasible, ahora entendía porque James le había dicho eso, aunque había errado un poco –claro, ya puedes hablar.

—Eres un idiota.

—Uy ¿se supone que tengo que sentirme ofendido por eso? –rió.

—No, porque es la verdad.

—Tu padre es un asesino…

— ¡Él no es un asesino! –bramó.

—Es la verdad ¿por qué te ofendes, Luisa?

—cambiar mi nombre es tu técnica de volverme loca ¿cierto?

—No –se burló –olvido fácil tu nombre, es tan irrelevante –soltó y Lily tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla, eso había herido su orgullo.

— ¿Quién más está bajo tu hechizo múltiple? –inquirió.

—La mitad del Ministerio –se encogió de hombros –y… alguna que otra persona, no recuerdo.

—Y… ¿no hay forma de librarse de ese hechizo?

—No lo sé, deberías usar el agua de esa cantimplora y averiguarlo.

Lily negó, y aunque usó toda su fuerza de voluntad, se terminó toda el agua en ella.

—Listo –murmuró sin ánimo.

—Ahora veremos si el hechizo dejó de funcionar.

Chasqueó los dedos y la escoba llegó hasta ellos, él sonrió divertido.

—Veamos Lucinda, sube a la escoba, sube lo más que puedas, y arrójate desde lo alto –se cruzó de brazos, pero Lily no se movió, así que sonrió triunfante –vaya, sí que te has liberado –negó, con fingida decepción –listo, ahora –ordenó.

Lily subió a la escoba, comenzó a elevarse, y cuando se elevó lo más que ella podía, se lazó en caída libre, sin poder desaparecerse, sin poder murmurar un hechizo, sin poder hacer completamente nada, cerró los ojos cuando estaba a unos metros de estrellarse contra el piso.

—Tengo ganas de un sándwich –dijo la voz de Rastaban, así que abrió los ojos, su rostro estaba a poca distancia de la de él.

— ¿Por qué? –inquirió.

—Querías estrellarte, bien –se encogió de hombros y terminó por caer, sofocándose.

—Mi padre dice que eres idéntico casi físicamente a tu padre, me pregunto si él era un patán idiota como tú, o simplemente, sacaste lo patán idiota de…

—Mi padre era un patán idiota –admitió –mi tío Ron lo decía, así que tiene que ser cierto, también recuerdo que llamó traidor a tu padre, antes de que sus ex compañeros de trabajo y su mejor amigo lo mataran –negó –todos somos unos patanes idiotas, unos somos más que los demás, simple como eso.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto.

—Es normal –contestó con el rostro tan impasible como siempre.

—No entiendo porque lo haces, comprendo que mi padre te hiciera daño…

—A mí no –la observó.

— ¿Por qué todo esto? La venganza…

—No lo he matado, aun –aclaro –pero lo haré, pero creo que no será pronto, y él lo sabe.

—Deberías matarlo ya, supongo…

—Él tardó dieciséis años, para obtener su venganza contra Voldemort, acabó con sus horrocruxes, lo torturó de alguna forma, puedo hacer eso, no lo sé, otros diecisiete años –sonrió divertido –no sé tú, Lena, pero… tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, matarlo es… irrelevante, incluso más que tú, en mi venganza.

—Lo estás logrando –murmuró ella.

— ¿Qué de todo? –sonrió.

—Herirme –admitió.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago, me gusta que mis ideas, den resultado, simple y sencillo como eso –se encogió de hombros –supongo que esto realmente destroza tu fantasía de la familia feliz, con los tres hijos pelirrojos, siendo la heroína porque fuiste la única en domar al mago tenebroso ¿no es cierto? –sonrió, Lily lo observó, pero sus ojos estaban fríos, desconectados de todo y todos.

—No eres tú –murmuró.

— ¿Quién soy yo, según tú?

—El hijo de Ginevra Weasley, nieto de la adorable Molly Weasley y…

—Sí –sonrió –también soy nieto de un ex mortífago, al que tu padre mató, por mis venas corre la misma cantidad de sangre Weasley como Malfoy –le recordó –y… aunque cuando era niño, quería seguir los pasos de mi padre, creo que los pasos de mi abuelo Lucius son los más indicados.

— ¿Qué dirían tus padres ahora? –bufó Lily.

—Les preguntarás cuando te mate –se encogió de hombros –pero mi padre me dijo, antes de que el tuyo lo matara, que no habría nada, que pueda hacer, para decepcionarlo.

—Tu padre cambió por Ginny.

—No todos son como mi padre, y Lina… no todas son mi madre, ella era una mujer digna, para hacer a mi padre un hombre diferente ¿en serio compararás nuestra _relación,_ con la de mis padres? Eres una chiquilla tonta.

—Siempre pensé que de haber sobrevivido, serías…

—El haber, es una palabra curiosa, existe, pero su significado, no.

—Lo noté –soltó bajando el rostro.

—Dile a tu padre, que he puesto tres mandrágoras más, una, por cada uno de sus hijos, y que sin duda, agradezca, que tu madre esté muerta.

—Eres un…

—Dile, que me interesa saber que le dice –se burló.

—Cada mago tenebroso tiene su talón de Aquiles, no serás la excepción.

— _Querida,_ no estoy siendo tenebroso, ni siquiera malo, no he matado a nadie aún, ¿por qué tendría que castigarme alguien? –Lily cerró los ojos, cuando la mano pesada y grande de Rastaban se colocó en su mejilla –dile a tu padre, que a pesar de todas las similitudes entre él y yo, sólo me veo a mí mismo.

Lily abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir su mano en su mejilla, la conexión que tenía con él, era demasiado pronta para llamarlo amor, tal vez era atracción, pero había surgido muy rápido, tal vez, sólo era parte del hechizo múltiple.

oOo

Harry se quedó quieto ante la información que Lily le había dicho.

—No comprendo, papá –anunció la pelirroja.

—El espejo de Oesed –aclaró –Dumbledore me dijo que… sólo el hombre más feliz sobre el mundo se pararía frente al espejo y se vería a sí mismo –observó a su hija –yo jamás he podido verme a mí mismo, cuando era joven, mis padres, y ahora… incluso ahora… no me veo a mí mismo, jamás lo he logrado.


	3. Primera Aparición.

Lily observó a su padre, no terminaba de comprender que tan importante era verse a sí mismo en un espejo en el problema que había entre Rastaban y él, aun así omitió su comentario, lo que menos quería era alterar a su padre, si lo que ese idiota le había dicho era cierto, su padre no era su padre y no terminaba de confiar en él, ni siquiera en sus hermanos.

—Es mejor que descanses, papá –le sonrió.

—Algo no anda bien conmigo –aceptó –desde que me llevaron a ese sitio, no me siento yo mismo –observó a su hija.

—Tiene que ser tu imaginación, no es…

—Eres muy joven para esto, pero, Lily, ni siquiera me sentía de esta forma cuando Voldemort se adentraba en mi cabeza, esto es mucho peor –la observó un segundo –dime ¿estás segura de que no te dijo nada más?

—Nada más ¿cómo qué tendría que decirme?

—No lo sé, algo más, algo sobre lo que me hizo, sobre lo que me ocurre, le gusta torturar a las personas de formas extrañas, sin tener que ensuciarse las manos, estoy seguro de que te dijo algo más, no es el primer mago tenebroso que me he topado en mi vida, así que dime, Lily ¿qué más te ha dicho?

—No me ha dicho nada, ve a dormir papá –pidió con una sonrisa.

—Algo debió decirte –caminó hasta ella y la sujetó del cuello, estrellándola contra la barda –que sigas aquí significa que te preocupa algo.

—Papá –intentó alejarlo, sí que algo andaba mal con su padre, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban opacos, sin vida, las ojeras eran pronunciadas y sus labios estaban agrietados.

—Dímelo ¿qué me está pasando? Me estoy volviendo loco, y no sé porque, dímelo Lily –suplicó soltándola.

Lo observó atenta, no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se refería Rastaban con eso de las mandrágoras, no se lo había explicado, y según lo que recordaba de la clase de herbología en Hogwarts, no tenían muchas propiedades, y desde luego volver loco a una persona, no era una de sus pocas habilidades.

—Sólo dijo que tenías que agradecer que mamá estuviese muerta –musitó, su padre se sujetó el rostro y se desplomó en el sofá.

—Ese maldito hijo de perra –vociferó.

—Ginevra Malfoy no tiene la culpa de nada –le recordó enfadada –en todo caso, papá –Harry la observó curioso por lo que su hija fuese a decir –todo esto es tu culpa por asesinar a toda su familia.

—Un hombre asesinó a toda mi familia y no por eso me volví un mago tenebroso.

—Posiblemente porque eres muy débil –sonrió enfadada –dime ¿hubieses podido con Voldemort con sus Horrocrux puestos? –Negó –o si nunca hubiese dividido su alma, dime ¿hubieses podido con él?

—Es bastante inteligente, nunca debí subestimarlo cuando me dejó ir –se burló y negó –cuando me liberó, Lily, lo vi como una clara muestra de debilidad, y pensé que era demasiado joven y blandengue para ser un buen mago tenebroso, pero lo he subestimado, y ese ha sido mi primer error con él.

—No comprendo lo que dices.

—Le gusta ver a las personas sufrir, pero poco le importa el dolor físico, a él le agrada el dolor emocional, llevarte al borde de la locura, aislarte y disfrutarlo, te ha estado poniendo de su lado.

—No es estar del lado de alguno de los dos. –se justificó Lily con un claro deje de enfado. –sino más bien ser una persona normal, tener un poco de humanidad, mataste a todos los suyos ¿por qué?

—La profecía ¿por qué más lo haría? No los hubiese matado si ellos me hubiesen dejado asesinar a Eltanin, a Rastaban, a Ginevra y Draco Malfoy –se burló –pero se interpusieron en mi camino, sólo queríamos evitar esto.

—Y terminaron provocándolo –se burló –no sé de quién fue la idea, pero fue estúpida desde un inicio.

—Tú no sabes nada de vivir en tiempos oscuros, Lily Luna Potter –se mofó.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé pero pregúntale a Teddy si le agrada el saber que sus padres murieron por nada –vociferó furiosa –muchos perdieron a alguien importante en la segunda guerra, papá, y tú y el estúpido Ministro jodieron no sólo la vida de un niño inocente en ese momento, sino que jodieron incluso la suya, al provocarnos esto, y sí, no he vivido en tiempos oscuros, pero algo me dice que sin duda las cosas se pondrán bastante malas.

—Lily…

—Ya lo has dicho, que ese tonto niño se meta a tu cabeza es mucho peor que cuando Voldemort residía en ella, ahora imagínate, de lo que es capaz de hacer Rastaban Malfoy.

—Nadie va a seguirlo, ya todos están hartos de las guerras –se quejó Harry.

—Han pasado casi cuarenta años de esa guerra, somos una nueva generación, papá, y que nunca se te olvide que hay supremacistas que no dudarán ir a su lado, posiblemente Voldemort fuese mestizo, pero Rastaban es sangre pura y…

—De las sangres más puras que verás, posiblemente deberías hacerle una reverencia la próxima vez que lo veas.

—Sé más específico –pidió Lily.

—Cuando aún salía con Ginny, los Mortífagos la secuestraron, la tuvieron unos meses, es obvio que no sabíamos la razón, hasta que Malfoy nos informó, que por la sangre de los Weasley, esos pobretones por los que no dabas ni un knuts, terminaron siendo herederos directos de Morgana, y bueno, los Malfoy tienen razones para ser engreídos, eran descendientes de Merlín, así que hija, la mezcla de un Malfoy y un Weasley, traería obviamente una criatura más que poderosa, nunca pensé en Eltanin como una amenaza, era demasiado cálida y adorable para pensar en ella siendo una bruja tenebrosa, pero Rastaban, él es otro tema.

—Cielos papá –se quejó la pelirroja –eres ciertamente el colmo, mejor ve a dormir.

—No puedo, cada que cierro los ojos, tengo estas visiones terribles.

—Pues deberías tomar una poción o algo que facilite tu sueño.

—Tienes razón, iré de inmediato a buscar una con un medimago, espero que no me den veneno o algo así –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien.

Lily observó el reloj cuando su padre se fue, si tenía suerte, podría encontrar a su tío Neville, pero, sólo recordar a Rastaban jugando con la mente de su tía Luna, suspiró, era bastante jodido no poder confiar en nadie, ni en tu sombra.

_Y eso que las cosas aún no están demasiado jodidas,_ pensó Lily cuando llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, avanzó tan rápido como pudo, es obvio que le observaron con mala cara pero no le negaron entrar, después de la ceremonia de desprestigio de su padre, los Potter no eran tan bien vistos por el mundo mágico como antes solían serlo, pero no le importaba.

Neville estaba sentado aun en su oficina, le observó serio y después le otorgó una sonrisa, un tanto incómoda, pero sonrisa al fin, Lily suspiró, de todos sus profesores, él era su favorito, y era complicado para ella tener que ser tratada incómodamente por Neville.

—Lily, que gusto tenerte aquí –se levantó y caminó sin ganas hasta ella.

—No mienta, profesor Longbottom, comprendo que ahora se sienta de esa forma.

—Luna y yo nos libramos de estar muertos porque mi abuela me obligó a ir con ella a cenar –confesó –Lily, tu padre fue un gran amigo para mí y para Luna, pero ahora, espero que comprendas que si bien mi relación con Draco nunca fue buena, Ginny era junto con Luna, una de mis mejores amigas, y lo que tu padre les hizo, no es…

—Rastaban está vivo –soltó de la nada haciendo que el hombre se tensara.

—Esa es una muy mala broma, Lily –informó enfadado.

—Yo pensé lo mismo cuando se presentó conmigo, tío Neville, tienes que creerme –suplicó –no estoy a favor de lo que hizo mi padre, pero creo que gracias a él muchos pudieron sobrevivir.

—Lástima que los Weasley no estén de acuerdo en eso ¿no es verdad? –se burló.

— _Ella está aquí por las mandrágoras_ –dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Lily observó al fondo de la habitación, Neville también se giró apresurado, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia del hombre pelirrojo.

—Las mandrágoras, Lily ¿es acaso que no prestaste atención en clase? A todo esto ¿quién es él? ¿Tu novio?

—En realidad ella lo desea desesperadamente, pero no, tío Neville, soy Rastaban y...

Lily observó la reacción del profesor de Herbología, le había bastado escucharlo afirmar que era el hijo de Draco y Ginevra para que Neville Longbottom lo estrechara entre sus brazos en un abrazo tan cálido.

—Es cierto –pronunció conmocionado –si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido, Rastaban –le observó con ojos llorosos –yo no hubiese dejado que nadie te lastimara, te hubiese llevado con Luna y conmigo, te hubiésemos criado como un hijo y…

—Lo sé –aceptó con una sonrisa y apretó el hombro del hombre –eres todo digno de ser un Gryffindor –observó el lugar –a veces me pregunto la cara de mi padre y la de mi madre al saber a qué casa me hubiesen mandado.

—Es que ya lo sabes –sonrió Neville.

—Deberías decirle que eres el nuevo mago tenebroso, Rastaban –se burló Lily –creo que al tío Neville no le agradan esos temas.

—Rastaban ¿eso es cierto?

—Verás, _padrino_ –se encogió de hombros –hay muchas cosas que la hija de Potter no sabe, y sin embargo, lo pregona.

—Típico de Lily, por eso está trabajando donde está.

—Tío –se quejó.

—No soy un mago tenebroso _aún,_ ni quiero serlo, pero posiblemente mis acciones harán que me cataloguen como tal.

—Tus acciones –repitió el rubio observándolo curioso.

—Deberías leerle el libro de las Mandrágoras –ni siquiera hizo nada, el libro salió volando rápidamente hasta las manos del profesor, que lo sujetó.

—Aquí sólo dice lo mismo que enseño en clases.

—Cierto –negó –nunca vine a la escuela tan famosa como _Hogwarts_ pero bueno, aprendí mucho mejor que todos aquí –deberías –se puso de pie, junto las manos y fingió abrir un libro, y para sorpresa de los dos extras ahí, un libro pesado y desgastado apareció en las manos del hombre mayor.

—Eso fue asombroso, ni siquiera Dumbledore mostró esa habilidad.

—Él era bastante avanzado porque no leía los libros de esta biblioteca –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –sólo susurra y él te enviará al apartado.

—Mandrágora –pronunció Neville, las hojas comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente.

—Espera, eso no, es irrelevante, es lo siguiente –movió la mano y las hojas avanzaron un poco más –ahora sí, puedes decirle.

— ** _Raíces de Mandrágora_** , una planta mágica que penetra en las mismas profundidades del alma, y retuerce la mente para –se detuvo lentamente para levantar la vista hasta Lily, no sabía porque razón quería saber sobre las raíces, pero eso no le agradaría para nada –experimentar los peores temores de una persona.

Lily observó a Rastaban, poco le importaba que pudiese leer sus pensamientos, todo le sería más fácil si no le pareciera tan atractivo y sus acciones no fueran tan… espeluznantes.

—Bien ¿por qué querías saber sobre esto? –interrogó Neville.

—Porque tu querido ahijado, ha puesto una raíz a mi padre y ahora…

—Oh –sonrió enternecido el pelirrojo –significa que no fui tan malo en esa clase con Ana –se encogió de hombros –no soy tan perfecto –admitió haciendo que Neville le devolviera la sonrisa encantado.

—Me recuerdas tanto a tus padres –admitió.

—También has usado tu hechizo con él ¿cierto?

— ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no, es mi padrino –a alguien tengo que tenerle respeto, joder –bramó –eso y que es el elegido y no tu padre.

Se llevó un caramelo a la boca; Lily frunció los labios, a veces quería aporrearlo aunque sus acciones le parecieran encantadoras y atractivas.

—Es el hechizo, a ti parece que te puse amortentia y no otra cosa –frunció el ceño enfadado –y es incómodo, ya sabes, eso de te gusto pero tú a mí no.

—Ya lo habías dejado en claro, y que me parezcas encantador no significa que muera por ti –soltó enfadada.

— ¿Segura que no? –elevó una ceja coqueto.

—Sin tu hechizo, no –aclaró.

—Aprendes rápido, eso me agrada Lulú.

—No seas grosero, su nombre es Lily –lo reprendió Neville, Rastaban sonrió encantado y observó a su padrino para después poner los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, _Lily_ –pronunció su nombre tan sensual que ocasionó que su estómago pesara un poco.

— ¿A qué viniste? –cuestionó Neville interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Lily que seguía embobada con Rastaban.

—Ya lo dijo Lily –observó a su padrino –he venido a decirte que estoy vivo, padrino, y que tengo planes para la sociedad mágica, así que… no te interpongas, porque no voy a detenerme por nadie, ni siquiera por ti.

—Necesito que me digas tus planes.

—Eh. Bueno, no tengo uno fijo aun –se burló –soy indeciso, tienes que comprenderme _infancia difícil,_ pero en cuanto lo piense mejor, lo sabrás.

En un segundo, se habían quedado solos, Neville observó a Lily que suspiró, esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que le hacía actuar como idiota frente a él, se terminara lo más pronto posible, por su bien, ya estaba con la autoestima un poco baja a causa de su trato.

—No puedo creer que sobreviviera –aceptó Neville.

—Le has abrazado con demasiada efusión y tratado con tanta familiaridad que me asusta –compartió Lily.

—Nunca podrías comprenderlo, Lily –la observó y fue hasta su asiento –tus amistades no son ni de cerca tan fuertes como las que Ginevra y yo desarrollamos a través de los años, por algo soy el padrino de Rastaban.

—No fuiste el de su primera hija, no es tan fuerte.

—Bueno, soy su amigo, Ronald era su hermano, y adoró a Eltanin desde que sospechó que Ginny estaba embarazada, era justo, y no me molesta ser el padrino del segundo hijo –aceptó –para nada, adoro a Rastaban.

—Porque piensas en ese niño de seis años –recordó la chica –pero ya no es ese niño, comprende, no sabemos lo que planea y…

—Exactamente, Lily, no sabemos qué es lo que planea, no podemos tacharlo de mago tenebroso.

—Usó raíces de mandrágoras con mi padre, y lo tortura ¿eso no es ser lo suficiente tenebroso para ti, tío Neville?

—Tu padre mató a su familia entera –contestó serio, sin dejar de ver a Lily –y no lo consideras aun un mago tenebroso ¿no es así, Lily? –Sonrió –no te culpo, porque sé que le quieres, es tu padre, si bien no es justificación para Rastaban, es poco lo que hace en comparación con lo que tu padre hizo –suspiró abatido –Hermione estaba embarazada cuando la mataron, ni siquiera pudo decirle a Ron que serían padres, mataron a todos los descendientes, a Victoire, a Molly II, a Dominique, a todo aquél que tenía sangre Weasley, y no bastante con eso, detuvieron a Lucius Malfoy imputándole un delito que no cometió.

—Lucius Malfoy…

—Si bien no era un recuerdo bonito capaz de llamar un Patronus, Lily, él se había mantenido limpio después de la guerra, no tenía nada y aun así, tu padre fue a encarcelarlo, y accidentalmente, un dementor le dio el beso –se burló –Narcissa sobrevivió porque por su sangre no corre la Malfoy, aun así se suicidó –negó –muertes muy sospechosas, si me permites.

— ¿Mi padre sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada? –Neville frunció los labios, no quería contestar la pregunta, sabía que eso lastimaría de sobremanera la imagen que Lily tenía de su padre –contesta.

—Sí, lo sabía, había incluso pedido ser el padrino –levantó la vista hasta la pelirroja que se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y su respiración se agitó.

—Mi padre es un monstruo –chilló decepcionada.

—Lo siento, Lily, sé que adoras a tu padre, pero… esa es la verdad.

oOo

Harry despertó bastante repuesto, la idea de su hija había sido magnífica, tomó una ducha y se rasuró, su humor había mejorado considerablemente de lo que había sido; bueno, seguía sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, el pasado se había negado a quedarse oculto, y no le importaba ser degradado, ni ser señalado, a decir verdad ya estaba cansado de que todos lo vieran como un ejemplo a seguir, de que todos esperaran algo de él. Lo que le afectaba era la forma en la que sus hijos se habían enterado, y aunque dijeran que estaban de su lado; si seguían escarbando el pasado, sabía que no había nada que le quedara, se quedaría solo.

La última cosa que realmente le había afectado había sido perder a Charlotte, y ahora estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de ella, sus hijos, y con eso sí que no podía. Salió a la sala completamente como nuevo, observó a su hija y sonrió, fue hasta ella pero lo evitó por completo.

—Lily ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dime ¿hay algo de lo que digas que sea cierto? –cuestionó enfadada.

—Yo… lo que te digo…

—Fui al Departamento de Aurores anoche –informó –no hay ningún expediente de la noche que mataron a los Weasley y Malfoy, tampoco del arresto de Lucius Malfoy –sonrió –la noche del suicidio de Narcissa Malfoy hay un expediente que te señala en Wiltshire, papá, tu escuadrón estuvo cerca de la mansión Malfoy esa noche, y tu segundo señala en su reporte que la operación _Dulces sueños_ fue excelente, que la bruja peleó y se resistió hasta que la maldición asesina del jefe de escuadrón iluminó el lugar.

Harry bajó la vista, en su tiempo como jefe del Departamento había tenido que matar a muchos magos y brujas en defensa propia, pero ese caso en específico, no había sido el caso.

—Lily por favor –suplicó –déjame explicarte lo que pasó.

—No me importa si el Ministro te envió papá, Narcissa Malfoy no te hizo nada ¿por qué asesinarla?

—Porque sí era un peligro –informó viendo a su hija –sabía la verdad del porque actuamos esa noche, y amenazó al Ministro con exponer las razones, no queríamos ni nos convenía crear pánico en los magos.

—Y por eso la mataste, ya no te reconozco papá –negó dolida –mataste a Hermione porque esperaba un hijo de Ronald ¿cierto? –Harry desvió la vista –porque sería otra estirpe de Morgana y una posibilidad…

—Podía ser, pero no sería ni de chiste tan poderoso en la magia como los hijos de Malfoy y Ginevra –soltó –no podíamos dejar cabos sueltos.

—Pues dejaste uno, y felicidades, el peor de todos.

—Dime que no te unirás a él, cariño –pidió.

—Yo no sigo los ideales de magos locos, papá –negó –no, no me interesan ni el poder ni la supremacía de la sangre, no soy sangre pura como él, y no me interesa torturarte, creo que tu conciencia es suficiente para eso.

Salió del apartamento no sin antes informarle que haría a sus hermanos parte del conocimiento que había adquirido, las cosas estaban por cambiar y no sólo en la vida de Harry Potter, sino de toda la comunidad mágica, una guerra más por la supremacía y la sobrevivencia de la sangre pura estaba tocando sus puertas, mejor dicho, ya las estaba derribando, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todo esto explotara.

Fuera lo que fuera que Rastaban estuviese planeando, o cuales quiera fueran sus planes, no sería nada bonito para nadie, podía lucir atractivo y amigable, y aunque sus verdaderas intenciones siguieran bien ocultas, algo muy dentro de él le decía que eso sería peor que Voldemort y Gellert Grindelwald.

El mundo a su alrededor se detenía a observarlo y a susurrar sobre él, era la primera vez que esas actitudes ajenas eran por algo malo, la gente por primera vez no lo abordaba y le hacía alusión a lo mucho que le agradecía por salvar al mundo de un monstruo malvado como lo era Voldemort. Ahora deberían de culparlo no sólo de matar a todos los Weasley y Malfoy, también de provocar al nuevo, estaba ansioso por saber que nombre o lema tendría Rastaban, ya estaba “El Amo de la Muerte” también “El Señor Tenebroso” admitía tener una curiosidad morbosa por saberlo.

—Asesino –se atrevió a decirle un mago.

—Y te hacías llamar a ti mismo _Salvador del Mundo,_ no eres más que un asesino.

Harry los ignoró, siguió caminando, no podía esconderse en su casa y quedarse llorando todo el día, bien, lo había hecho y aunque no se sintiera orgulloso, sabía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, eso era lo que les había enseñado a sus hijos, y bueno, él tenía que hacer lo que por tantos años se repitió.

—Señor Potter –sonrió incómodamente el hombre.

—Vengo a ver a mi hija –contestó serio.

—Mejor concédame una entrevista –lo interceptó Miranda Skeeter.

—Si fuese a dar una entrevista, se la daría a mi hija, no a usted.

—Aparte de todo, le agrada el nepotismo, no me sorprende –se alejó burlona.

Observó a Miranda Skeeter y sin proponérselo siquiera, alzó su mano, todo el mundo se quedó callado en un momento; observándolo aterrado, todo lo mejorado que había estado esa mañana había sido como un espejismo para él, porque sus ojos estaban opacos, las ojeras eran pronunciadas, y se veía completamente demacrado.

— _Crucio_.

La mujer se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo, llenando el espacio con gritos ensordecedores, dejando a todos los presentes completamente petrificados, quienes aún dudaban que Harry Potter era capaz de hacer algo como de lo que lo acusaban, en ese momento, no quedaría ni la menor de las dudas. El niño que vivió era capaz de todo; ya había matado una vez a inocentes ¿Quién les decía que realmente no era algo que hiciera frecuentemente?

—Él es el nuevo mago tenebroso –susurraron en el fondo.

Se escuchó un nuevo alboroto, Harry levantó la mirada, la figura pelirroja que le observaba aterrada era su hija, bajó la varita y la guardó entre su ropa, como si nada hubiese pasado, le otorgó una sonrisa, que lució siniestra más que otra cosa, y caminó hasta ella.

—Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

—Alguien ayúdeme a llevarla a la enfermería, necesita ser atendida.

Nadie se movió, Harry Potter había llegado hasta su hija, inclinó la cabeza y negó, suspirando porque nadie se atrevía a auxiliar a su retoño para llevar a Miranda Skeeter a la enfermería.

—Te ayudaré, cariño.

—Ya has hecho suficiente –soltó enfadada Lily –ahora vete de aquí, o atente a las consecuencias, no tardarán en enviar un escuadrón por ti.

—Que se atrevan –retó –no por nada fui el jefe del Departamento, tengo buenas habilidades, puedo con ellos.

—Es que aquí nadie duda de que puedas acabar con ellos, ni siquiera yo, vete.

Harry negó y salió del lugar, todos la observaron, y cuando estuvieron seguros de que el padre de la pelirroja no regresaría, corrieron a ayudarle para auxiliar a la chica desmayada.

—Tu padre es el nuevo mago tenebroso.

—Eso es ridículo –bramó.

—Piénsalo, se necesita ser muy hábil en la magia oscura para vencer a un mago tenebroso, y hasta el momento, sólo tu padre ha podido con uno, así que él ha podido ser capaz de salir por ahí, encapuchado aterrando personas ¿no lo crees?

—Él no es capaz –musitó, pero la verdad, comenzaba a dudar de todo.

oOo

Lily alejó la foto en movimiento completamente exhausta, tenía que averiguar si el hombre encapuchado era su padre o Rastaban, desde luego que no iba a justificar a su padre de nada de lo que había hecho en el pasado; pero también era cierto que se había estado comportando extraño desde la aparición del supuesto Mago Tenebroso, fuese quien fuese de los dos, tendrían que detenerlo.

—Pero no comprendo una cosa –Lily levantó la vista, le sonrió a su prometido, poniéndose de pie para ir hasta él.

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? –lo besó.

—Es nuestra noche libre de trabajo, Lily, y estás aquí, trabajando.

—Cierto, es toda mi culpa, Señor McLaggen –rió dulce –eso puede esperar, es mejor que vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre.

—Será un día de renombre cuando no tengas hambre a todas horas –rió.

—Lo sé, lo delicado es de mis hermanos, lo mío es comer como oso para hibernación.

Lily rió de los chistes de Stuart toda la tarde, más por educación que por mera diversión, si bien él era muy divertido, en ese momento tenía que averiguar muchas cosas.

El repentino movimiento hizo que todos se alarmaran, no eran señales de un sismo ni nada que fuese provocado por la naturaleza, Stuart fue el primero en reaccionar de los dos, después de todo, era parte del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, con un prominente ascenso a la vista.

—Todos guarden la calma, todo estará bien, revisaré el perímetro –por favor, no hagan nada imprudente a menos que sea realmente necesario.

— ¿Y qué es a lo que le llamaremos estrictamente necesario? –cuestionó un hombre empuñando su varita en lo alto.

—Si ves a los Mortífagos encapuchados apuntándote con su varita a punto de lanzarte la maldición asesina.

—De acuerdo –tragó saliva y bajó nada convencido la varita.

—Lily…

—Me niego a quedarme bajo las ordenes de un Potter –soltó un hombre enfadado, ocasionando la protesta de los demás.

—Bien, queda usted a cargo, es su responsabilidad plena el lugar, iré a revisar el perímetro.

Todos se observaron después de ver a Stuart salir, el lugar seguía meciéndose, tanto que la tierra del techo caía sobre sus hombros, normalmente todo estaría normal y sería precaución mínima, pero con el rumor de un nuevo Mago Tenebroso en las sombras, todo el mundo estaba aterrado, y no podía culparlos de eso. Rastaban era tan maravilloso como aterrador, y no lo decía por lo atractivo que pudiese llegar a ser, sino por sus simples muestras en sus habilidades, tener encantados a la mitad de los que conocía, era asombroso, y aterrador.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Stuart había salido; eso comenzaba a desesperar a los presentes, así que se puso de pie después de casi terminar de comerse las uñas, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

—Pero ¿a dónde crees que vas? –se interpuso en su camino el hombre al que habían dejado encargado.

—Iré a buscarlo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, puede estar herido.

—No voy a dejarte salir –le apuntó con su varita.

—Pues vas a tener que usar un buen hechizo para impedírmelo, porque mi novio está afuera, viendo que está ocurriendo.

—Déjala salir, si se muere, no será nuestro problema –le sonrió asintiendo.

El hombre se hizo a un lado poco convencido, Lily admiró su sentido de responsabilidad así no fuera apreciada ahora, se preocupaba porque saliera, estando al menos en su cargo, eso le agradaba de las personas, que sin importar sus desacuerdos, estuviesen unidos ante el peligro.

—Si está herido y ocupas ayuda, por favor, no dudes en mandar un patronus.

—Lo haré –sonrió.

Salió escondiéndose, con la varita siempre lista, recordaba como su padre los había obligado a tomar clases con los Aurores en sus tiempos libres cuando asistían aun a las Academias; ahora entendía la razón.

Se detuvo cuando un rayo verde pasó a su dirección, Stuart estaba escondido a pocos metros de ella, el hombre encapuchado le llamó la intención, tenía buenos hechizos, porque no lo reconoció, así que decidió actuar y lanzó su hechizo junto con su novio, que volteó a verla asustado.

—No debiste venir –bufó enfadado.

—Pasó mucho tiempo, no pienso dejarte aquí solo ¿me escuchas? –negó asustada, sería una idiota si no lo estuviera, en cuanto Rastaban quisiera, la haría atacar a Stuart, había sido una tonta en salir, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en las consecuencias.

—Deberían dejar de esconderse –dijo una voz funesta, que le heló la sangre a Lily.

—Soy Stuart McLaggen, del Departamento de Seguridad, está detenido por…

—Quisiera verte intentando detenerme –la luz verde golpeó contra uno de los edificios haciendo que todo se moviera.

—Dime tu nombre –exigió.

—No lo necesitas, posiblemente todo mundo conoce mi nombre.

—Pues yo no –se burló.

El hechizo de Lily golpeó al distraído encapuchado, haciendo que tanto ella como su prometido se quedaran sorprendidos.

—Papá –musitó incrédula –todo este tiempo… ¿has sido tú?

—Eras un buen yerno, pero… no puedo dejar que seas testigo en nada _Avada Kedavra_ –la luz verde inundó el lugar, llenando de brillo los ojos de Stuart McLaggen, para después robarlo por completo.

— ¡Stuart! –chilló Lily y fue hasta él.

—Eso te dejará tranquila, no tendrás que casarte con él, no te merece, mi pequeña Lily.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, papá, por qué? –lloriqueó.

—Porque ya no hay nada que pueda detener mi caída, Lily –suspiró bajando la varita –el llanto de tu madre no me deja en paz.

—También mataste a mamá –su voz fue un susurro.

—No puedo dejar que nadie se entere que fui yo, quien mató a los Weasley.

— ¡Ya lo saben! –chilló desesperada Lily.

—Pero en ese entonces no –sonrió –lo dijeron en tu oficina, no hay otro mago tenebroso más que yo, Rastaban no es nadie, comparado conmigo.

—Te estás volviendo loco, papá.

—Es lo mismo que tu madre me dijo antes de matarla.

La pelirroja apretó los parpados cuando su padre le lanzó la maldición asesina, abrió los ojos después de un segundo, el hombre al que Stuart había dejado a cargo la había salvado, le sonrió incómodo y le indicó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que sujetara su mano; así que lo hizo.

Un segundo después, estaban de nuevo en el pequeño lugar, todos estaban callados, les hicieron un espacio, para que se ocultaran junto a ellos, todos temblaron en cuanto Harry entró al lugar, caminando lentamente, con un semblante bastante serio.

—Dejen de esconderse como ratas –susurró –no hay nadie que pueda librarlos de mí, los voy a matar a todos, así mi hija esté con ustedes.

—Atacar a los más débiles es un tanto patético, incluso para ti –Lily abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida ¿qué demonios hacía Rastaban Malfoy ahí?

—Eras lo único que me faltaba en este momento –se burló.

—Creí que te había quedado claro que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mí, me provocas flojera.

—Mi competencia en ser el Mago Tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos ha llegado, deberíamos apostar ¿quién matará a más inocentes esta noche?

Rastaban bajó la cabeza y observó directamente a las personas que estaban ahí, así que suspiró cansino, y observó de nuevo a Potter.

—Eres una persona complicada, eso lo admito –aceptó el pelirrojo que también estaba cubierto por la capucha de una elegante túnica negra, con grabados extraños en color plata.

—Ahora me admiras, eres patético, como tu padre.

—Puede que lo sea, pero soy poderoso como él –sonrió.

—Tu padre no era poderoso, ni siquiera podía hacer el encantamiento Patronus.

—Ese no, pero muchos que tú jamás pudiste, sí –sonrió –además, he dicho poderoso, no habilidoso, mi padre era flojo y arrogante, tanto como poderoso.

Rastaban chasqueo los dedos, lanzando una extraña luz, que Potter alcanzó a desviar, las luces iban de un lado a otro, todos los presentes, incluyendo a Lily miraban con atención, sorprendidos ante la habilidad del encapuchado, que sin necesidad de una varita atacaba ferozmente al gran Harry Potter, el hechizo que los había mantenido ocultos se desvaneció, haciendo que el hombre de ojos esmeraldas sonriera, lanzó un hechizo hacía los hombres, pero revotó antes de golpear a alguno de ellos.

—Si quieren morir en el enfrentamiento, pueden quedarse, sino, es mejor que se vayan –ordenó Rastaban, y fue suficiente para que todos, menos Lily, se fueran.

—Es bueno que te quedaras, Lily, para que seas testigo de cómo lo mato, por fin, después de tantos años, lo haré.

—Papá, no eres tú el que está actuando, estás haciendo justo lo que Rastaban quiere.

—Lo que yo quiero –se burló el pelirrojo –he salvado a todos los presentes, no sé exactamente en qué papel me deja eso.

—En el mayor de los hipócritas –soltó Lily.

Rastaban alzó la mano lanzando a Harry al otro lado dejándolo inconsciente, le sonrió de forma extraña y la acercó a él de un brusco jalón, sus ojos brillaron ante la emoción.

—Lo admito, Lily Potter, te niegas a mi hechizo múltiple, y aunque soy lo suficientemente poderoso para forzarte a hacer lo que yo quiera, me diviertes.

—Por supuesto que lo hago –soltó.

Rastaban levantó la mano nuevamente; una esfera plateada y metálica apareció despedida desde algún extraño lugar, para después una idéntica saliera de ella, desvaneciéndose por completo al llegar a las manos del hombre.

—Me gustan los retos, así que veamos que pueden lograr en mi contra –la observó –te daré ventaja, te quitaré a ti y a tu familia el hechizo múltiple, con una condición.

—Dime ¿cuál es?

—Quiero que intentes detenerme, con todos ellos, quiero tener el placer de acabarlos a todos, y que sean conscientes de ello.

—Esto fue plan tuyo ¿verdad?

—Cada que veas como un niño ayuda a otro a levantarse, pregúntate ¿también es parte del plan de Rastaban? –Sonrió –mis planes ya están en marcha.

—Le dijiste al tío Neville…

—No voy a decirles mis planes ¿me crees estúpido? Si no han podido descifrarlo ¿es mi culpa? –Negó –es mejor que se preparen, por lo que pueda y pase.

La respiración de Lily se agitó; se sentía completamente diferente ahora, la torpeza y las fantasías para con el pelirrojo se habían ido, le parecía atractivo, pero no como antes, sin duda había una gran diferencia, corrió hacia su padre para auxiliarlo, tenía que advertir al Ministerio cuanto antes.


	4. El Sello de Ávalon.

Lily se alejó en cuanto el rostro del hombre, al cual Rastaban había lanzado en el aire cambio, no se trataba de su padre, ese hombre era un extraño, jamás lo había visto; si tenía duda alguna sobre la capacidad del pelirrojo en ese momento terminaba, la sangre que circulaba en sus venas se congeló, aminorando la circulación, había hecho creer a la población mágica que _Harry Potter_ se estaba volviendo tenebroso, sí iban a temerle a alguien, pero ese alguien no era la persona correcta, de por sí las personas le rehuían desde la ceremonia de destitución, donde la nota de Miranda Skeeter lo había acusado de ser seguidor de las prácticas oscuras más espantosas, ahora, la gente lo había «comprobado».

No conocía en su totalidad los planes de Malfoy, pero sin duda eso era parte de su plan, no entendía la razón, pero si sus cálculos no le fallaban, las cosas estaban por ponerse más turbias de lo que ya estaban, salvo que en esta ocasión, Rastaban había hecho partícipe a una población pequeña del mundo mágico, para mañana, el hervidero de chismes estaría por la mitad del callejón, y no tardaría ni cinco minutos para que el Ministro de Magia Kingsley enviará a un escuadrón de aurores a la caza de su padre, Lily suspiró, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, la pregunta era ¿de quién? ¿Quién iba a creer las cosas que ella tuviera para decir? Nadie, y mucho menos les ayudarían a detener a un fantasma, porque si bien se había mostrado y «defendido» a esos magos, seguía siendo un encapuchado, un héroe misterioso.

Los aurores aparecieron un poco después, ella estaba sobre el suelo aún, abrazando sus piernas, no podía decir la versión real, porque nadie le creería, además, saber quién estaba debajo del encantamiento múltiple y quien no, era cuestión de suerte, a esas alturas, así que cuando el nuevo jefe del Departamento de aurores llegó, la entrevistó en persona, y con poca delicadeza.

—Bien, _Potter,_ vas a decirme qué rayos pasó.

—Mi padre nos atacó –musitó, el corazón le dolía con cada golpeteo contra su pecho, pero no podía hacer más, todos se habían ido, y no habían visto al hombre perder las características de su padre.

—Jefe, el señor McLaggen está muerto.

—Bien, _señorita_ Potter ¿sabe qué pasó con su prometido?

—Fue un encapuchado –se encogió de hombros –uno que estaba con mi padre, no sé, jamás le vi el rostro.

—Es muy raro y muy... Conveniente, para usted y su padre que tuviese un seguidor ¿no es así?

—Bueno, Voldemort tenía muchos seguidores, también pudo empezar con uno, e ir aumentando ¿no lo cree? –soltó en un tono enfadado.

—Escúchame bien –la sujetó de la cabellera –no estamos tratando un robo, sino un ataque que pone en riesgo muchas cosas para la comunidad mágica en general ¿te queda claro? Y es mejor que no uses ese tono conmigo, porque las influencias de tu padre en este Departamento se han terminado, agradece, que no deje que mis hombres hagan algo respecto a ti, y en el informe oficial aparezca que tu cadáver fue localizado junto al de tu prometido –la soltó.

—Déjelos, no estaría tan lejos de los actos de mi padre –sonrío fanfarrona –no le tengo miedo, no va a intimidarme –se puso de pie para encararlo –de flor, sólo tengo el nombre –negó –he leído los reportes de algunas misiones, soy reportera ¿lo recuerda? Vuelva, a siquiera tocarme y agredirme de nuevo, y la misión _dulces sueños,_ será mi próxima nota en el Profeta.

El hombre colocó mala cara, se alejó, para que pudiera alejarse de ahí, nadie más la detuvo, tenía que comenzar a buscar a su padre y sus hermanos, mientras más rápido les informara lo que acababa de pasar, más rápido encontrarían un plan de ataque, pedir ayuda a quien fuera necesario, la hermana de Stuart podría ser de ayuda, solo tenía que encontrarla.

oOo

Rastaban apareció en el amplio recibidor de la mansión Malfoy, el lugar estaba cubierto de telarañas, después de la muerte de su abuela, en un suicidio montado, los elfos se habían marchado ante petición del Ministerio, todo el dinero, las propiedades se habían quedado congeladas, olvidadas.

Avanzó lentamente, sin hacer nada, dejando que su capa verde esmeralda barriera el polvo del lugar, las telarañas se pegaban a sus hombros, pero eso no le inmutó ni un instante, había estado en lugares peores; se detuvo frente al enorme cuadro de la familia Malfoy, su padre tendría si acaso unos diecisiete años, ese gesto altivo, arrogante y fastidioso, como si el mundo no lo mereciera, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de desagrado, era demasiado parecido a ese hombre, incluso con un cabello del color del fuego.

—Harás de esta tu guarida ¿no? –Rastaban sonrío al escuchar a Smart.

—No.

El hombre esperó a que dijera algo más, pero se quedó ahí, de pie, observando a los altivos Malfoy, ese cuadro, era todo lo que quedaba de ellos, todo lo demás, se había consumido con el tiempo, nadie había conservado nada de ellos, no había pruebas, salvo él, de que los Malfoy se habían mezclado alguna vez con los Weasley, y sabía a quién agradecerle eso, la tragedia había ido perdiendo importancia, en diez años más, nadie se acordaría de que había pasado, se volvería un triste recuerdo, borrado lentamente por el olvido.

—No sé qué haces aquí entonces –aceptó.

—Bueno, esto es mío –se giró hasta el hombre –tal y como mi abuela Narcissa lo quería, un solo heredero varón, se le cumplió la dicha –se burló –pero, le costó muy caro.

—Comprendo que te duela...

— ¿Dolerme? ¿Qué tendría que dolerme, Smart? –Negó –sigo vivo.

—Y buscas venganza.

—Venganza es una palabra muy... Fría, si eso fuera lo que busco, Harry Potter, y todos los que irrumpieron esa noche en la casa de mis abuelos estarían muertos –chasqueo la lengua –y siguen vivos ¿no es así?

—Tus poderes se están incrementando conforme mantienes el hechizo, lo sabes ¿no?

— ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué les dé libre albedrío?

—Les estas drenando la vida lentamente, Rastaban, les estás dando una muerte segura, lenta y en la completa agonía.

—Necesito oídos en todos lados –contestó con simpleza.

—Tus planes siguen pareciéndome un poco... Rudimentarios. 

—Entonces, buscar justicia para ti es como volver a la era de piedra.

Dio un paso hasta el hombre de ojos amarillos, y que sus ojos se posaron en los de él, fue necesario para que comenzará a experimentar el peor de los dolores, la cabeza le palpitaba y los oídos zumbaban de forma tortuosa.

—Siento un poco de confusión en ti, Rastaban, tus... _Ideales,_ nunca han sido a la par de los de Ana, sin embargo estás aquí. Le juré a tu padre que...

—Que cuidarías de Eltanin y de mi madre –su nariz se arrugó –sin embargo, ellas están muertas ¿dónde estabas Smart? Cuando Potter y todo el Departamento de aurores irrumpió y masacro a todos ¿dónde estabas?

—Ella jamás sostuvo el collar –chilló en agonía.

—Bien.

Aceptó, dejando al hombre en paz, negó observando tranquilo el lugar, sin prestar más atención al hombre que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y los ojos, si su ascendencia no fuese tan firme, Smart yacería muerto en esos momentos, aumentando el hecho de que el pelirrojo sólo lo había querido castigar, no matar.

—Posiblemente sería bueno que restauráramos la Mansión.

— ¿Para qué? –Cuestionó despreocupado –no hay motivo, no me interesa usarla como resguardo, no cuando la isla de Ávalon es la mejor fortaleza.

—Cierto –admitió.

—Pero claro, este lugar te trae muchos recuerdos ¿no es así? Veamos.

Smart volvió a sujetarse las sienes, sentía como su cerebro punzaba, como se hacía grande y pequeño, mientras poco a poco la cabeza se le hacía más pesada, como si fuese a caérsele y después explotar.

La imagen de la apariencia que solía tener llegó hasta él, la mansión estaba limpia, completamente impecable, salvo por la alfombra redonda donde una pelirroja andrajosa se giraba mientras gritaba de forma desgarradora por los _Crucio_ que le lanzaba los Mortífagos, pero él lanzaba una maldición peor que esa, para forzar a Morgana a salir.

—Supongo que debe ser encantador recordarlo ¿no es así?

El rostro burlón de Rastaban apareció en frente de él, duplicando el dolor en su cabeza y deshaciendo esa memoria en su mente, lo odiaba cuando lo hacía, no había nada más doloroso que tenerlo en sus recuerdos, husmeando en cada rincón de su cerebro.

—Podría darte las memorias sin necesidad de eso –murmuró agitado.

—No le quites la diversión a las cosas, Smart, no seas aburrido.

—Es doloroso tener una mente extra –le recordó.

—Sin embargo nunca te inmutaste mientras me mostrabas como tenía que hacerlo ¿recuerdas? –Sonrió un tanto divertido –tuve que recuperar ciertos recuerdos a través de los tuyos, porque tu permanencia en mi mente débil a los seis años los marchitó –chasqueó la lengua –no soy algo que no hubiese aprendido de ti o de Ana.

—Eres cruel y mezquino –contestó enfadado –he visto de cerca cómo has estado jugando con la mente de la hija de Potter.

—Ya ¿te importa mucho esa niña? Supongo que su cabello pelirrojo te recuerda a mi madre, sobretodo porque es joven ¿no?

—Estoy a tu lado porque hice una promesa para con tu padre y aunque sólo involucraba a tu madre y hermana…

El pelirrojo se giró cansado de la represalia del hombre de ojos amarillos, elevó su mano hasta el pecho de Smart y comenzó a girar la muñeca, provocando que los pulmones del mago comenzaran a estrujarse, lentamente mientras su corazón iba aumentando su tamaño, bombeando cada vez más rápido, provocando un dolor intenso en todo el tórax, no conforme con eso, inclinó el rostro.

Smart gritó, los pequeños animales escondidos comenzaron a huir, el dolor en su cabeza era como un millón de agujas afiladas perforando al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se estrelló en el retrato de los Malfoy, haciendo que se desarmara completamente a causa de la humedad, y el tiempo.

—Ven aquí –llegó hasta él, cayó de bruces, pero lo obligó a hincarse frente a él, levantó el rostro hasta el del pelirrojo –la lealtad para con mi padre no es la misma para conmigo –negó –a diferencia de ellos, tendrás la oportunidad de elegir, estás de mi lado, o en mi contra, y no soy Morgana, para que me traiciones en el último momento.

—Morgana lo merecía, si no la hubiese traicionado, tus padres jamás hubiesen estado juntos y…

—Y el mundo te lo hubiese agradecido más ¿no lo crees así? –Negó divertido –creo que vivir tantos años, Smart te ha nublado el cerebro.

—Viví apresado por siglos y…

—Volverás a esa celda, si cruza por tu mente, un pequeño destello de traición, te lo juro, ahora largo.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, se desapareció de inmediato, no se iba a quedar ahí a ser torturado hasta que dejara de ser divertido para Rastaban, por lo regular le tenía, cierto respeto, por ser el último en recordar a sus padres, pero las cosas con él podían cambiar en un instante, perturbarlo era difícil, o eso pensaban todos, después de todo, nada lo tomaba demasiado en serio, para perturbarlo.

oOo

El lugar estaba funesto cuando apareció en Ávalon, no prestó atención a la presencia de Ana, que si bien no se había mostrado, lo acechaba, era su pasatiempo, acechar a todos en esa isla maldita, pero a diferencia de los obligados a permanecer ahí, no le temía, había dejado de hacerlo desde los ocho años.

—Supongo que Smart ya te dijo que lo castigué –se burló.

—Sigues detectándome –negó divertida –recuerdo cuando no podías.

—Sí, solía ser divertido para ti aterrarme a esa edad, pero pronto terminó tu diversión.

—Al menos contigo.

—Dime ¿no has pensado en liberarlos? –se giró hasta ella que negó.

—No lo merecen.

—Tienes miedo, de que si quitas la maldición de la isla, Nimúe se marche y con ella el secreto de Merlín ¿no es cierto?

—Te tengo a ti, para vencerla.

—No –sonrió y acarició su rostro –no me tienes a mí, eres poderosa, siento el poder de tu magia fluyendo por tus venas, puedes vencerla sola, no es mi batalla.

—Te enseñé todo lo que se puede en éste camino, no lo hice por nada –su rostro se transformó.

—Adivina qué –los labios del chico rozaron el cuello de la bruja, haciéndole contener el aliento –yo no te pedí que me salvaras de la muerte segura, tú viniste a mí, no al revés, hice todo lo que me pediste por años, así que no te debo nada.

—Eres la mezcla más poderosa, por tu sangre corre la magia más legendaria…

—Sí –aceptó –pero tus planes y los míos, chocan, tenemos conflicto de intereses, Ana, y apostaré a los míos, porque… a diferencia de ti, yo puedo lograrlos solo.

—Claro que no –se burló.

—Eso ha sido ¿un reto? –inclinó la cabeza.

—No, claro que no.

—Dime, tus queridos presos ¿qué son capaces de otorgar o hacer por su libertad?

—No estás pensando liberar el sello, eso traería una…

—Repercusión, sé que se utilizó un gran poder para mantener todo esto oculto, incluso de los nuestros, ya veo –se alejó sorprendido.

—No –respondió rápido.

—Lo vi perfectamente –sonrió –Merlín hizo esto ¿no es así? –sonrió –Ana, Ana, Ana, eres más débil de lo que yo pensé que eras, todo éste tiempo le hiciste creer a todos que había sido Morgana, si bien no fue una santa, no fue tan cruel para atarlos aquí, fue Merlín –sonrió de nuevo –es algo tan sublime.

Se alejó de la rubia, se adentró en el gran bosque, avanzó por el camino a la roca de Merlín, la sangre de su padre le servía para encontrarla, estaba en lo más profundo de Celidon, levantó la mano, haciendo vibrar toda la estructura.

—No lo harás –la voz suave no lo sorprendió, si bien no la conocía, no era rival para él –detente un poco –fue hasta él, pero se detuvo abruptamente. —Basta –chilló –no quiero evitarlo –se atragantó –pero puedes sacar provecho de todo esto.

Se detuvo, había usado la frase correcta para llamar la atención del chico, se giró hasta ella, sin evitar que se siguiera atragantando, elevó una ceja, esperando que continuara; la chica señaló su garganta y él asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Di lo que pensabas decir, para poder matarte.

—Si piensas quitar el sello, es mejor que lo hagas con todos ellos de tu lado.

—Interesante, continúa –se cruzó de brazos.

—Durante todos estos años hemos sabido de alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para liberarnos del hechizo de Morgana, un hijo suyo –sonrió –y ese eres tú, todos nosotros somos capaces de darte lo que sea, si lo desvaneces en el recuerdo –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –pide lealtad y te la darán hasta el último de sus días, vivirán, morirán y torturarán por ti, sabes que lo harán y que puedes liberarlos ¿no es así?

—Nimúe ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Hay una cascada dividiendo Agned y Glein –informó –dicen que la cueva sirve de portal, que puede transportarte a cualquier lugar en la tierra, en cualquier dirección –sonrió.

—Y si es así ¿por qué no lo han usado?

—No cualquier persona puede usarlo, sólo alguien específico –sonrió.

—Yo –puso los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad no lo sabemos, nadie ha podido pasar las barreras mágicas, ni siquiera el más fuerte de los Druidas, tal vez no pide poder y se necesita algo más.

—Dime ¿quién aparte de Nimúe sabe eso? –suspiró.

—Merlín –negó confusa –posiblemente Morgana lo supo –se giró hasta él –el lago donde Nimúe se recluyó está en Camlann –informó –pero dicen que está protegido por la magia de Merlín –sonrió –nadie ha podido penetrar ese sello, así que posiblemente el viejo siga vivo.

—Lo veremos.

Se alejó de ella, sin intención de nada en concreto, pero lo siguió, tan rápido como pudo.

—Espera –le gritó –pido que me tengas cerca, no importa si es para poner tus pies sobre mi –Rastaban puso los ojos en blanco.

Se quedó quieto, observándola, era la primer mujer que lograba mantener sus pensamientos un tanto ocultos de él, así que eso sin duda le interesó, regresó hasta ella, el cabello ondulado y rubio caía delicadamente por sus hombros, hasta su vientre, tenía unos bonitos ojos miel, su cuerpo era atractivo, así que sonrió.

—Posiblemente te use para otra cosa –aceptó.

—Llevar a tu hijo sin duda sería mi más grande honor –sonrió, haciéndole una reverencia.

—Bien, dime ¿dónde están los tuyos?

—Cerca de aquí –se encogió de hombros.

—No me refiero a los cincuenta hombres que nos rodean escondidos en las copas de los árboles, Honeday –sonrió encantado –no soy tan estúpido _su alteza_ –rió divertido, haciéndole enfadar.

—No deberías burlarte o…

—O ellos me matarán, si no lo hago primero.

Esquivó fácilmente la flecha directa a su cabeza y sujetó la siguiente, que iba directa a su corazón, se colocó a las espaldas de la rubia y rodeó su cuello con su pesado brazo.

—Querida, _no soy mi padre,_ y no caeré tan fácil como ellos –susurró en su oído; un suave humo escapó de sus labios y se adentró por la boca de la rubia, haciendo que un instante después se desvaneciera –listo, sin líder, ustedes se rinden ¿no es así? –Avanzó al centro, haciendo que los hombres bajaran y le hicieran una reverencia –alguien tiene que alzarla –señaló a la mujer.

El lugar era bastante amplio, y estaba resguardado por tres clases de encantos diferentes, bastante fuertes, así que entendía porque nadie los había podido encontrar, la pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente cuando los soldados regresaron.

—Soldados, atáquenlo –ordenó, pero nadie hizo caso.

—Sujétenla –ordenó Rastaban.

Chasqueó los dedos, paralizándola cuando les dio batalla a los hombres, después de todo, era la segunda en proteger el lugar, así que se giró consternado ¿dónde estaba la tercera al mando?

—Dime, falta una de ustedes ¿dónde está? –sonrió. 

—No te diré nada, maldito –escupió.

—Ya, ya, Hydra, tu hermana está aquí –señaló a la rubia –no está muerta, aunque debería haberla matado por intentar asesinarme, pero ninguna de las dos son rival para mí.

—Eres un idiota, no sabes nada sobre nosotros.

—Exactamente –sonrió –has acertado, mis _instructores_ omitieron deliberadamente informarme de ustedes a lo largo de los años ¿por qué? –Elevó las cejas –no los sé, así que dime ¿por qué Smart evitó decirme de ustedes?

—Porque su deber es protegerme –informó una chica a su costado, quitándose el casco –por eso no te dijo de nosotros.

—No del todo, Alexey –se giró con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios –sé de ti, más de lo que desearías que supiera.

—Claro ¿cómo qué?

—Traicionaste a Morgana, te revolcaste con mi tío Charlie.

La mujer le observó como si hubiese perdido la razón, enfadada, las memorias de Smart sobre Alexey siempre eran borrosas, pero como había sido alguien insignificante para él, no había insistido de más, pero ahora la curiosidad lo carcomía ¿Quién era ella? Para que alguien como Smart jurara protegerla, y peor, a ella sí la había protegido, a diferencia de a su hermana y a su madre.

—Ven aquí, querida –sonrió –tenemos un amigo en común ¿te haría daño? He atacado a tus hermanas, porque, bueno, ellas me han atacado primero –sonrió.

Sonrió divertido, suponía que la isla tenía alguna protección para los suyos, cuando todo lo sucedido para con Morgana, sus tíos, su padre, y Potter habían recobrado la memoria, pero nadie en Ávalon los recordaba, Merlín había pensado en todo.

—Lo hicieron por alguna razón, nadie viene a ésta parte de Celidon si su intención es buena, es peligroso, pero algo me dice que eres más peligroso tú.

—Cierto.

La sujetó de las sienes, haciéndole chillar, aunque los soldados intentaron ir hasta él y atacarlo, no lo hicieron, Alexey era la tercera al poder, y si la dejaba fuera del combate, definitivamente se haría de ellos, tal y como su código lo marcaba.

La luminosidad de sus ojos se terminó, volviéndoles a su color normal, se alejó asustada, terminando en el suelo completamente agitada.

—No puede ser –chilló –eso no puede ser.

—Pero lo es –sonrió dándole la espalda para observar el lugar –así que Alexey Pendragon, quien lo iba a decir, somos algo así como primos… bastante lejanos ¿no es así?

La chica se abrazó a sí misma, tomándole más de un minuto recuperarse de toda aquella información que le había introducido a su mente ese chico despreocupado, todos ellos, todos estos siglos buscando evitarlo, y terminó ocurriendo, frente a ella estaba el único descendiente de Merlín y Morgana, Rastaban Malfoy.

—Yo sólo quiero justicia, no es para que te asustes, tu hermana me ha dado una muy buena idea –observó al ejército de fuego y sonrió.

—Dime ¿Qué idea te ha dado Honeday? –cuestionó nerviosa.

—Liberarlos a todos –los hombres se observaron completamente sorprendidos y con la esperanza burbujeando en sus mentes –a cambio de algo tan sencillo.

—Lo que sea –el hombre castaño y de ojos amarillos sonrió –si tú nos liberas, tendrás a todo el ejercito de fuego a tus pies, nos mandarás a tus encomiendas, buenas, malas, terribles, espantosas, tenebrosas –llegó hasta él –sólo libéranos.

—Quiero no sólo tu lealtad, sino la de todos ellos –observó a su alrededor.

—Promete por tu sangre y tu vida que nos liberarás y no sólo los tendrás a ellos y a mí, tendrás a cada criatura y ser viviente de tu lado, siéndote leales hasta la muerte, soportaremos la peor de las torturas, pero libéranos.

—No lo sé –se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla –tus palabras suenan muy falsas.

—No encuentro modo de demostrarlo.

—Puedes sobrevivir poco tiempo fuera de la isla ¿no es así?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Bien, necesito que vayas a Londres… no espera, necesito pensarlo mejor –se cruzó de brazos.

La mirada de Rastaban estaba fija en el cielo, que iba poco a poco oscureciéndose, haciendo que sus rasgos fueran perdiéndose lentamente junto a la poca luz, tenía que pensar bastante bien en su petición.

—No es necesario –habló Alexey poniéndose de pie, la forma segura y dispuesta lo hicieron sonreír, era incluso más linda de lo que los pensamientos de Smart mostraban –nos uniremos a ti, liberados o no.

—Suena a un cuento infantil, viniendo de una traidora.

—En el poco tiempo que estuve en el mundo avanzado, por lo que tú me has mostrado, sólo hubo una persona a la cual le fui leal –Rastaban sonrió –Charles Weasley, no voy a perdonar a Potter ni a nadie que tuviese que ver con su muerte.

—Tienes que prometerlo –sonrió inocentemente.

—Lo haré –estiró la mano, para que una daga de plata de forma irregular apareciera.

—Ya –sonrió –tú primero, Alexey.

—No es necesario que lo digas –cortó de un solo tirón en su brazo, para que la sangre comenzara a fluir.

—Me gustan las chicas valientes y determinadas –rió y siguió el ejemplo uniendo los brazos.

—Juntos, o que la poca lealtad me mate.

—Juntos, o que la poca lealtad te mate –repitió con una sonrisa.

La sangre de ambos se mezcló, para regresar a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado anteriormente.

—No hay nada peor que jurarle lealtad a un extraño –observó a todos –síganme si quieren ser testigos –se detuvo –nadie hará nada que yo no les pida ¿bien?

Llegaron a la fría estructura de rocas que sólo él podía ver, estiró su mano, haciendo vibrar cada parte de las piedras, los pequeños símbolos comenzaron a brillar haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos, era magia muy antigua y poderosa, incluso un poco más de lo que había tratado antes, pero poco a poco los pequeños símbolos que conformaban el gran sello fueron cediéndose, rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos, volando hacia el frente, para hacer imposible volver a juntarlos; todos se cubrieron de las afilados aerolitos que poco a poco se fueron volviendo visibles.

La tranquilidad después de que todo estaba fracturado y derrumbado duró poco, porque todo comenzó a temblar, observaron a su alrededor, observando como un fino velo rosáceo blancuzco se iba fragmentando.

Cuando se giró hasta el resto, todos estaban sobre su rodilla derecha, jurando la lealtad que había pedido desde el inicio de esa charla, sonrió satisfecho, tenía algo con lo que sin duda no contaba, pero ayudaría bastante en sus planes.

—Listo –sonrió –pueden ir a donde quieran pero –los detuvo –sin llamar demasiado la atención, si alguien llega a sospechar de ustedes antes de tiempo –negó –me temo que será su única oportunidad de salir de la isla ¿lo han entendido?

oOo

Lily observó a su padre, seguía dormido, y no podía culparlo, ser sometido a los poderes de Rastaban era algo agotador, y ella no había tenido ni de cerca un poco de lo que había tenido que soportar su padre.

—Ya está mejor –la tranquilizó James –sólo necesita reponer fuerza.

—Lo que me preocupa sin duda son los planes de ese chiflado, James –se quejó –tenemos que escondernos, no tardan en irrumpir en la casa y querer llevarlo a Azkaban –les dedicó una mirada preocupada –sino es que matarlo.

—Creo que deberíamos usar el lugar que menos pensarán para usarlo de resguardo –sugirió Albus.

—Claro, soy toda oídos para cualquier idea razonable –sonrío la pelirroja.

—La Madriguera –sonrió su hermano –es el mejor lugar, si lo piensas, ellos jamás pensarán que se esconde en el lugar de su crimen.

—Bueno, sí, lo hacen, por eso de que un asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen ¿no es un dicho popular muggle?

—Sí –coincidió Lily –pero olvidan que nosotros ya no tenemos el control mental, él no sabrá que pensamos, que sentimos ni nada, podemos hacer un escondite con magia.

—Claro, y eso funcionará para Rastaban Malfoy –se burló James.

—Yo no dije que resguardarnos de él, Rastaban no va a buscarnos, porque quiere jugar con nosotros, quiere que intentemos detener sus planes, así que nos dejará en paz, quien me preocupa no es el Rey, sino los peones y su Reina.

—La dichosa Ana –sonrió Albus –me pregunto ¿quién es?

—No tengo la menor idea –admitió Lily –sólo sé que él le interesa en más de un sentido –sus hermanos la observaron.

—Es bueno que tus hormonas no estén tan alteradas ahora con él, Lily, porque si era un poco incómodo a la vista –se burlaron.

—Pero ya descubrieron que era el maldito hechizo, no yo.

Los tres hermanos Potter se quedaron un momento en silencio, tenían que comenzar su búsqueda de aliados, pero tenían que idear un modo para saber en quién confiar y en quién no, posiblemente podrían acudir a Neville Longbottom, pero él sin duda se pondría del lado de Rastaban, era su padrino, y amigo de su madre, le quería y eso sin duda lo cegaría.

oOo

El lugar era bastante tranquilo, había pasado una semana desde el incidente donde se había involucrado la destrucción de varios lugares y tal ataque se le había atribuido a Harry Potter, si bien sus hijos eran inocentes, eso no hacía que no los trataran tan mal.

Las miradas acusadoras la siguieron a través de la calle, se detuvo cuando al final del camino lo observó, Rastaban Malfoy estaba oculto en una capa de terciopelo verde esmeralda, con una sonrisa que adornaba sus atractivas facciones, esperaba que ella se acercara, pero sólo inclinó la cabeza y tomó un rumbo diferente.

—Lily –chocó con Lysander Scamander, uno de sus compañeros de redacción, claro que él enfocado más al lado de la Zoología Mágica.

—Hola, Lysander –le dedicó una sonrisa amble.

—Sabes quién de los dos soy –sonrió encantado –por lo regular no nos distinguen –aclaró intentando sonar más neutral.

—Sí, normalmente pasa, pero a comparación de Lorcan, tú no intentas engatusar chicas –le sonrió –así que se volvió fácil, ya con el tiempo comencé a notar ciertos patrones diferentes entre uno y otro, aunque sean como dos gotas de agua.

—Me alegra –rió divertido.

—Estás huyendo de mí, pequeña Lily –la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó el tono burlón de Rastaban.

—Pensé que me dejarías en paz –se giró hasta él, quedándose completamente sorprendida.

El chico ahora frente a ella, tenía el cabello corto, y lucía un traje café que le quedaba a la medida, haciéndole lucir totalmente encantador y completamente seductor, le otorgó la sonrisa de uno de los modelos más guapos.

—Eso ya no funciona –negó y se giró hasta Lysander.

—No piensas presentarnos –negó –creí que tu padre te había enseñado modales, veo que no fue así.

—Deja de meterte con mi padre o…

—Continúa amenazándome –sonrió.

—Lysander –se presentó solo el rubio.

—Rastaban –estrechó la mano del hombre, dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Un placer –sonrió ingenuamente el chico.

—Por supuesto que lo es, el placer, mío, digo –ambos rieron.

—Dime ¿de dónde conoces a Lily?

—Rastaban –los tres se giraron al lugar donde provino la voz.

—Alex, ellos son Lyscamer y Lily –los señaló –Lyscamer, Lily, ella es Alex.

—Lysander –corrigió el chico y extendió la mano.

Lily observó curiosa a la mujer junto al pelirrojo, su cabello rubio cenizo era bonito, le llegaba un poco debajo de la barbilla y sus ojos verdes le miraron con enfado.

—Lysander y yo nos vamos, tenemos que trabajar.

—Cierto –admitió él –ha sido un placer.

—Desde luego que les ha sido un placer –se encogió la chica.

—Quería saber qué tal iban las cosas para tu padre, pero creo que estás más ocupada en tus asuntos que en esos.

—No te interesa sobre qué me interesa más o menos, así que mantente en tus propios asuntos.

—No, no, Alexa, no vale la pena, déjalo pasar, la próxima podrás intervenir.

—Oh, que…

La rubia avanzó sin más, estiró su mano, donde apareció una daga irregular, Lysander se interpuso entre las mujeres y sonrió.

—Deberían controlarse, chicas, todo está bien aquí ¿cierto, Rastaban?

—Yo no interfiero en peleas de chicas, me parecen sensuales –sonrió.

—Pues yo no pelearé con tu matona –vociferó enfadada Lily –vámonos, Lysander.

Lo tomó del brazo para aparecerse en otro lugar, sintiendo la mano delicada de la chica sujetarla del hombro, por un instante pensó que llevaría la pelea justamente al lugar donde tenía a su padre, pero no, Alexa evitó la aparición, cuando estaba por desaparecer, arrojándola contra la barda.

—Tienes que aprender dónde está tu lugar.

—Tú también tienes que aprenderlo pero claro que posiblemente te tiene bajo un encantamiento múltiple –soltó enfadada.

—No, no la tengo en un encantamiento múltiple, Lily, ella me defiende porque quiere. Lealtad, suelen llamarla algunos.

—Cuando les devuelvas su libre albedrío, espero que te sigan siendo fieles y leales, ahora dile que nos deje marchar.

—Déjalos Alexa, nos divertiremos en otro lado.

—De acuerdo, pero promete que me dejarás matarla –Rastaban observó a Lysander, que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Creí ser claro en el _pasar desapercibidos entre ellos_ –Alexa sonrió.

—Creo que la sociedad en lugar de avanzar retrocedió.

—No voy a negarte eso.

Lily llegó hasta él, completamente enfadada, y no pudo abofetearlo por más que quiso, ni siquiera pudo moverse.

—No te preocupes –se acercó a ella –voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, si quieren vivir en lo primitivo, seré piadoso y se los concederé.

—Jamás podrás lograrlo.

—Eso lo veremos, querida Lily Potter –levantó la vista –posiblemente tendrás que dejarlo desmayado –Lily se giró hasta Lysander que estaba sobre el suelo, completamente inconsciente –no te preocupes por todo, pronto sabrás mis planes, no sólo tú, sino que todo el mundo, y podrás presenciar el momento en que haré que todo esto, se desmorone –desapareció.


	5. Toque de Queda.

La fría ventisca llegó hasta ella; haciendo que la capucha se resbalara de su cabeza, alborotando los cabellos pelirrojos, los pliegues de su capa se alzaron volando un poco, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ahora comprendía la razón por la que el rumor de que las calles después de las seis de la tarde eran inseguras, posteriormente de que se había visto forzada a abandonar a Lysander en aquel callejón, los rumores crecieron, haciendo de la comunidad mágica un hervidero de chismes sin sentido, el miedo estaba creciendo entre la población mágica, haciendo que muchos comenzarán a presionar al Ministro, muchos habían comenzado a juzgarlo por tener demasiado tiempo en el cargo, era la primera vez, en tantos años que comenzaban a dudar del liderazgo de Kingsley, después de todo, no había podido encargarse de capturar a Harry Potter, el causante «oficial» de todo aquel terror que se estaba propagando, no había lugar seguro, incluso en los terrenos de Hogwarts se habían reportado anomalías con las criaturas del bosque prohibido, incluso los Centauros que por lo regular se mantenían al margen de todo, habían sido acusados de perturbar la tranquilidad de los alumnos, por fortuna las vacaciones de diciembre estaban cerca; por alguna razón esa fecha le causaba escalofríos, se acercaba el aniversario de la masacre Weasley, en el Profeta había visto un par de obituarios de algunos aurores que habían muerto investigando el paradero de Potter, según los registros oficiales, pero Lily sabía la verdad, el Ministro respetable, y admirable que una vez pensó que era Kingsley, había enviado una lechuza al «nuevo mago tenebroso» dándole una tregua, si él no volvía a aparecer públicamente no haría que los Aurores le buscaran, así que anotó los nombres, y para asegurarse, acudió a su padre para que corroborara sus sospechas, cada uno de esos diecisiete Aurores, habían participado en la sangrienta Navidad que ahora comenzaba a revivir en la mente de todos ellos que la habían olvidado.

Cuando bajó los brazos a causa de que la ventisca había pasado, pudo ver a un par de hombres caminando por las calles, los faroles no alumbraban bien, y es que después de que el frío viento las apagara volvían a encenderse, como tenían que hacer con el hechizo que tenían. Pasaron junto a ella, pero no le dijeron nada ¿por qué razón? Si esos hombres extraños no hacían nada ¿por qué la gente había comenzado a temerles?

—No deberías estar aquí –se giró apresuradamente, para toparse a una extraña rubia de ojos bonitos.

—Y-yo no...

—No puedes mentirme, aunque quisieras, el rumor del «Toque de Queda» ha corrido por dos meses, nadie con un poco de inteligencia se atrevería a salir de sus hogares seguros, supongo que te crees especial por tener cierta empatía por parte de Rastaban.

—Así que es él –sonrío.

— ¿Hay alguien más capaz de hacer algo así? –Se burló –la respuesta es no, no hay nadie con un poder similar en el mundo, niña.

— ¿Por qué estás de su lado? –Preguntó con cierta desesperanza en la voz –somos más que él, posiblemente entre todos podremos derrotarlo.

—Una asquerosa mestiza como tú no podría comprenderlo –sonrío –el poder que corre por toda su sangre –comenzó a rodearla lentamente –los magos y brujas no preservamos la sangre pura sólo porque sí, los grandes linajes se basan en poder –susurro en el odio de Lily, desde atrás, sujetándola del hombro con una mano y del cuello con la otra –puedes sentir el poder de Rastaban desde lo lejos, dos largos linajes pura sangre mezclados en una sola sangre, mientras más pura este la sangre, más poderoso se vuelve el mago, imagina eso por cientos y cientos de generaciones, ahora –lamió la mejilla de la chica –añade a eso el más grande destino que se ha visto en siglos –río suavemente, pero aun así, la sangre de Lily se heló –deberías comenzar a temerle, eso ayudaría a que te mantuvieras más tiempo con vida.

—Si es cierto lo que dices ¿por qué querría vivir más tiempo en un mundo gobernado por un tirano? –gruño cuando los dedos de la rubia se cerraron un poco más entorno a la garganta de ella.

—Los Potter también son una larga línea de sangre pura, es una lástima que tu abuelo arruinara eso casándose con una sangre sucia –la soltó –ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para recuperar el poder completo, ni siquiera que tu padre se casara con una pura sangre y que tu siguieras sus ejemplos, nada de eso les ayudara ahora.

—La sangre no importa...

—Deberías esperar y ver, pero dices que no te interesa vivir en un mundo así –sonrío –es una lástima que no lo veras.

—Honeday –la voz de un hombre se escuchó a las espaldas de la chica.

— ¿Sí, Smart? –se giró hasta él y sonrío.

—La chica, a ella no puedes tocarla por órdenes de Rastaban, ni a ella ni a los suyos.

—Cierto –se encogió de hombros –pero no dijo nada sobre aterrorizarla.

—Sigue con tus deberes ahora.

—Claro, jefe –se alejó danzando, la chica no era más grande que ella por mucho, su figura era bonita, su cabello rubio y largo era sedoso y perfecto, y su rostro era atractivo.

Lily giró su rostro hasta el hombre de ojos amarillos que jamás en su vida había visto, de eso estaba segura, pero por alguna razón, le proyectaba dos sensaciones completamente contradictorias, ambas resonando en una frecuencia inexplicable en su interior, tal vez era por ese rostro altivo, de rasgos finos y peligrosos, era atractivo, y sus ojos amarillos eran peligrosos y enigmáticos al mismo tiempo, le generaba una atracción extraña mezclada con un pánico. Y lo supo cuando le otorgó una sonrisa ladina.

—Rastaban.

—Oh, pequeña Potter, cada vez me sorprendes más al reconocerme en un disfraz –negó.

—Esa sonrisa de idiota solo puede ser tuya –se encogió de hombros.

—Debes saber que no deberías salir a jugar en el bosque mientras «el lobo no está» por qué aun así es peligroso, cuando ya se ha advertido de eso.

—Ya se lo dije a... –hizo una mueca de confusión –tu aliada...

—Has visto a esa mujer ¿cierto? –Chasqueo la lengua –lo atractiva que es, si bien la he dejado un poco deschavetada...

— ¿Qué tan deschavetada? –cuestionó.

—Digamos que es un tanto inestable como mi tía abuela Bellatrix, supongo que estas familiarizada con ella, por poco que sea.

—Así que también es tu más fiel seguidora.

—No, no lo es –aceptó –a diferencia de los magos tenebrosos, y recalcando que yo no soy uno, con alguien tengo que procrear, como la ley natural lo establece ¿qué mejor que Honeday? La hermana más poderosa, más atractiva, y que sin duda me dará hijos poderosos y hermosos –sonrío.

—Y locos, no los olvides, sí, ahora que lo dices, posiblemente sean el uno para el otro, los dos están locos, con los ideales tan torcidos como un mal tronco.

—Eso te ha dejado triste –negó –hay cosas que no pueden ser, Lily –sonrío –el destino no nos ha destinado, al menos no en esta vida.

Su rostro se desfiguro un segundo, volviendo a adquirir la forma del hombre anterior, y no pudo evitar gritar cuando el gemelo se acercó.

—Tenemos que irnos, Rastaban.

—Encárgate de que llegue a la Madriguera, Smart –se giró –y de paso, encárgate del sello tú mismo y –se detuvo, levantó la mano para detenerlo antes de que la sujetará –hueles a traición, yo no soy Morgana y lo sabes.

—No voy a traicionarte –contestó.

—Sería un idiota si por esas palabras confiaría en ti.

—Rastaban...

—Encárgate también del escuadrón que está en la siguiente colina vigilándolos, los quiero muertos y a todos en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia sin que nadie te reconozca, ni te vean.

—Por supuesto.

El hombre que pensó que era el verdadero Smart la sujetó del hombro, la observó de una forma tan intensa que todo en ella se estremeció, haciéndole sonreír, la aparición normal se sentía como si algo te hiciera bola y te revolviera el estómago, pero con el hombre y su aparición todo había sido diferente, sólo había sido como un destello, y se había aparecido afuera de su escondite, justo sobre la trampilla que habían puesto, camuflada y con el encantamiento _fidelio_ ¿cómo se había aparecido en el lugar exacto?

—Espera aquí, protegeré este lugar, no te ofendas, pero esto es tan débil que si se lo propusieran los Aurores en la siguiente colina, estarían todos masacrados ahora.

— ¿Por qué Rastaban se molesta tanto por mi padre y nosotros?

— ¿Honestamente? No lo cuestionó sobre nada, y no me interesa...

— ¿Porque cree que lo traicionaras?

— ¿Por qué haces muchas preguntas, niña?

—Lo siento.

Lily no dijo más, se limitó a observar al hombre de bonitos ojos amarillos, sacó algo parecido a un trozo de pergamino, pero era extraño, tenía raros símbolos dorados, lo arrojó al cielo, y el aire lo elevó unos metros mientras él recitaba un par de palabras en algún idioma extraño, las letras comenzaron a volverse más brillantes, y terminaron desvaneciéndose con el viento.

—Listo –se giró –supongo que querrás comprobarlo.

La sujetó del hombro, y la llevo a la colina, si era verdad de que los Aurores estaban al otro lado, la estarían viendo en ese momento, posiblemente irían a atacar, giró hacia dónde estaba la madriguera y simplemente la colina había desaparecido, ese lugar era algo extraño, Smart soltó un gruñido que supuso que sería una risa burlona, la sujetó de la frente y le dio una palmada, cuando abrió los ojos la maltrecha casa de los Weasley había vuelto a su lugar.

—Sólo tus hermanos, tu padre y por supuesto nosotros podremos aparecernos aquí, los demás no la verán, así que pueden devolverle la gloria a este lugar.

— ¿Por qué lo haríamos? –se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo sé, tal vez por qué tu padre fue quien la dejo así.

—Creo que todos olvidan el hecho de que mi padre no atacó la Madriguera solo.

—Cierto, pero tu padre y el Ministro eran amigos de ésta familia, y sin importarles, los masacraron, creo que se lo deben.

Lily se giró sorprendida cuando apareció en el escondite, ni siquiera ellos podían aparecerse directamente por temor a que alguien los sujetará como la vez pasada, donde Lily creyó que se desaparecería y llevaría consigo a esa tal Alexa.

—Smart –soltó Harry levantándose asombrado –Lily, pensé que...

—Tu hija no ha tenido nada que ver en esto, Rastaban lo ordenó, tienen a un escuadrón de Aurores en la otra colina, vine a matarlos y a proteger la Madriguera.

— ¿Porque el loco ese lo ordenaría? –cuestionó Albus frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé –contestó en tono de burla Smart –no cuestionó las órdenes de mi jefe, solo las sigo.

—Me sorprende que después de lo que hizo Morgana sigas en ese lado, Smart –informó Harry.

—Prometí proteger a Ginevra y a su hija, y fallé –lo observó, Lily pudo notar un destello de dolor en sus ojos amarillos –no voy a fallar con Rastaban.

—Sabes que lo que planea hacer es peor que los planes de Morgana.

—Te equivocas –sonrío –sólo espera y lo verás.

Smart golpeó en la frente a los varones, que se quejaron por el golpe, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido, así que Lily les explicó la razón del golpe, para que dejaran de quejarse, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, si los había golpeado bastante fuerte.

—No comprendo la razón por la que se está tomando demasiadas molestias con nosotros ¿no le interesas de otra forma, verdad Lily? –cuestionó James.

—Desde luego que no –frunció el ceño –ya tiene novia, por cierto –se burló.

—Debe estar muy chalada para salir con él.

—Eso no es lo que debería preocuparnos –contestó Harry frunciendo el ceño –sino más bien ¿por qué él la elegiría?

—Su nombre es Honeday –se encogió de hombros Lily –jamás la había visto.

—La viste ¿aquí en Londres? –la mirada de Harry fue aterrada.

—Sí –contestó Lily como si su padre estuviese perdiendo la cordura –dime ¿dónde más si no?

—No lo sé, tal vez Smart o Rastaban te hubiesen llevado a Ávalon.

—Que ¿la isla mítica del Rey Arturo? –se burló James y su padre lo golpeó.

—Existe, y nadie podía salir de esa isla –observó a su hija –según por lo que Malfoy nos informó sobre su experiencia en esa isla –se llevó la mano al cabello desordenado y observó a sus tres hijos angustiado –Honeday es una bruja poderosa, que llevaba siglos intentando romper el sello que los mantenía atados a la isla, no podían salir de ella, necesitaban la sangre de un descendiente de Merlín para romper las cadenas, o el sello, como ellos lo llamaban.

— ¿Por qué de Merlín? –cuestionó Albus.

—Rastaban –contestó James.

—Un poco de sangre no era suficiente –los observó –necesitaban sacrificarlo, necesitaban toda su sangre pura.

oOo

Ana observó al pelirrojo con mala cara, que hubiese roto el sello de Ávalon era algo que no iba a perdonarle jamás, la había traicionado, ahora sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para hacer lo mismo, eso no iba a quedarse así, iba a deshacerse de él, y tomar su reinado, sólo por placer, por eso mismo habían ciertas cosas que había omitido mientras lo instruía en sus poderes, tenía que tener un as bajo la manga para poder doblegarlo y deshacerse de él si en algún momento se volvía ingobernable.

—Vaya, vaya, Honeday, te estás paseando por aquí como si fuese tu castillo –se burló Ana.

—Posiblemente lo sea pronto –acarició el mentón del pelirrojo que sólo las observaba –cierto ¿cariño?

—Desde luego –contestó con una sonrisa arrogante sin quitar la vista de Ana.

—Debes saber entonces de su debilidad por la hija menor de Potter ¿cierto? Es una adversaria para ti, querida Honeday.

— ¿La pelirroja de hace unas horas? –Observó al chico que se encogió de hombros –es linda, no me molestaría para nada tenerla en la cama también –le sonrió a la otra rubia que frunció el ceño –he pasado demasiados siglos aquí atada, no me importan ciertos detalles –enrosco sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo, sentándose sobre su regazo.

Ana se giró enfadada, tenía que controlarse o sin duda haría algo fuera de lugar, y no podía ponerlo sobre alerta, ahora había elegido a la estúpida de Honeday como su prometida, en lugar de ella, si bien la conocía desde que era un niño, no había envejecido ni un poco desde ese día, ella era más poderosa que la estúpida en el regazo de ese idiota malagradecido, se llevó las manos al rostro y sacudió la cabeza en completa frustración, su garganta profirió un chillido, nada de lo que había planeado cuando fue a salvar a Rastaban Malfoy de esa masacre estaba siguiendo su curso, ni siquiera la traición que había visto por parte de Smart se veía tan clara como en ese momento lo fue, todo lo que el agua del destino le había mostrado, se estaba formando ¿por qué? ¿Qué había movido el futuro de esa forma tan turbulenta y espantosa?

—Voy a decírtelo sólo esta vez –los labios de Rastaban se pegaron a la piel desnuda del cuello de Ana –si sigo percibiendo tu descontrol voy a matarte sin detenerme a pensar que hace años me salvaste ¿te queda claro?

—Teníamos planes, y entre esos planes de venganza, no hay nada de lo que estás haciendo, Rastaban.

—Porque eres muy mala en eso de prever cosas, cariño –sonrío –si seguíamos tus planes de venganza, todo se hubiese derrumbado incluso antes de llegar al poder.

Las manos grandes del pelirrojo la sujetaron de la cintura de forma firme, mientras sus labios seguían la línea del hombro de Ana, la rubia soltó un leve gemido, ese hombre era demasiado atractivo, y sin duda sus poderes, y todo aquello que era capaz de hacer sin que le perturbara le excitaba, habían pasado siglos desde que un hombre era tan seguro de lo que hacía, y no le temblaba nada para tomar decisiones.

— ¿Porque Honeday y no yo? –lo cuestionó agitada.

—Movimiento político, no olvides que al dominarlos a todos, incluimos Ávalon también.

—No me gusta la debilidad que tienes por Lily Luna Potter, Rastaban, es peligroso, y lo sabes.

—Ella no es mi debilidad –contestó, Ana se giró en sus brazos, para mirarle directamente a los ojos, no le creía ni una palabra respecto a la hija de Potter.

—Te estás tomando demasiadas atribuciones con ella ¿por qué? –él sonrió ladino.

—Estás celosa ¿de una niña como Lily Potter?

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Incluso Merlín tenía una debilidad por Morgana, y ella por él, todos tienen debilidades, orgullo, poder, amor.

—Crees que ella es mi debilidad porque me enamoraré de ella ¿no es así?

—Te he visto, en el futuro –Rastaban retrocedió –ella está presente en cada una de mis lecturas, es imposible que no sea ella, una mujer peligrosa, de cabellos rojos, amor verdadero, he visto a los amantes –él sonrió –el grial y la muerte –sabes que ella te arrebatará todo.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte –acaricio la mejilla de Ana.

—Nada de lo que vi en tu futuro se está cumpliendo, Rastaban, el agua está muy turbia, morirás y todos los que estamos de tu lado caeremos contigo.

—No me preocupa la muerte –aceptó –es parte del ciclo de la vida, después de todo.

Rastaban se giró, dejando a Ana confundida ¿le había dicho todo lo que planeaba ocultarle? Sus habilidades iban creciendo cada vez más, y nadie, ni siquiera él parecía notarlo, el sello de Ávalon sólo era el comienzo para todo el desastre que se venía, y ni siquiera parecía tener un plan en concreto.

La rubia levantó la vista, para ver al pelirrojo que entro con el semblante completamente impasible, había ido con Ana y ella lo sabía.

—Has estado con ella –contestó frunciendo el ceño –dime al menos que la has tranquilizado.

—Ha visto lo mismo que tú en sus lecturas –informó sentándose despreocupado.

—Lo dices como si nada, Rastaban, estamos comenzando con todo esto, no es una buena señal ver todos estos augurios tan pronto.

—Predijeron la caída de Voldemort diecisiete años antes de que ocurriera.

—Piensas que tendrás las mismas posibilidades, pero él era un gato asustado en comparación contigo y tus habilidades.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Ana, no me importa morirme, no quiero la vida eterna, porque mientras más se busca, más rápido mueres –sonrío –y parece que olvidas mi propia profecía.

—Es verdad –se levantó apresurada.

Sacó las runas de su bolsa de terciopelo dorado, arrojándolas a la mesa de piedra liza, su rostro se alegró y después soltó una risa divertida.

—Creo que todos te estamos sobrestimando Rastaban –se subió a horcajadas sobre él, para besarlo.

La mano de la rubia fue hasta el miembro oculto bajo la tela de los pantalones del pelirrojo y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la tela, se acercó a él para besar su cuello, mientras él seguía quiero en su lugar.

—Mientras más pronto engendremos a tu primogénito, mejor –murmuró en el oído del pelirrojo antes de morderlo.

oOo

Lily se quedó petrificada al entrar al Ministerio, había escuchado las órdenes que Rastaban le había dado a Smart, pero sin duda no pensó que ese hombre fuese capaz de hacer aquello, Lily había leído de ese tipo de torturas atribuidas a los Vikingos, la famosa «Águila de Sangre» no sonaba tan desagradable como se veía, pero ese hombre había ejecutado abriendo a las víctimas desde la columna vertebral, cortando y abriendo las costillas de forma que parecían alas manchadas de sangre, y sacando los pulmones hacia afuera.

Todos en el lugar estaban aterrados, muchos de ellos se habían encontrado con esos hombres todos los días por años en los pasillos del Ministerio, y ahora, volvían a verlos de la manera más aterradora posible, después de reponerse a la estupefacción, los murmullos comenzaron a ser cada vez más, fragmentos como «Todo esto se está saliendo de las manos del ministro» o «Fudge no hubiese sido tan ciego ni necio de negar la existencia de un mago tenebroso con algo así» «Necesitamos un Ministro que sea capaz de devolvernos La Paz que teníamos o que por lo menos pueda protegernos».

El corazón de Lily se agitó, el pecho le dolía, el terror sembrado por Rastaban y los suyos, sin duda era para que la misma comunidad mágica, ante el terror, tomará cartas en el asunto.

—Nadie ha visto al culpable –Lily saltó aterrada, se llevó una mano al pecho para controlarse a sí misma al ver a Lysander.

—Sí, he escuchado los rumores –aceptó.

—Serán la primera plana, todo el mundo comenzará a irse sobre el Ministro a presionarlo, pedir que renuncie pero ¿a quién pondrán en su lugar? Ya ni siquiera podemos pedirle a tu padre que nos ayude, la mayoría lo señalara a él de esto.

— ¿Crees que mi padre es inocente? –se giró sorprendida al chico.

—Sí ¿qué tú no? –se encogió de hombros y le miro acusador.

—Bueno, es que...

—No iba a librarnos de uno para volverse otro –soltó Lysander con una sonrisa –al menos es lo que yo, personalmente creo.

— ¿A quién le atribuyes todo esto? –cuestionó sorprendida.

—Aún no lo sé, pero sin duda no es tu padre.

Lily sonrío, y desvío su vista hasta el nuevo alboroto, el Ministro se abría paso entre los hombres expuestos en lo alto, para que todos lo vieran, sin importar qué tan lejos estuvieran, el semblante del hombre de color se puso pálido, sin duda reconoció a los hombres, y frunció el ceño completamente desconcertada.

—Todos ellos formaron parte de la masacre de los Weasley –contestó Lysander la pregunta no externado de Lily.

—Tú como...

—Bueno, digamos que... Desde la ceremonia de destitución de tu padre, el caso me llamó la atención, tengo copias clandestinas, puedo prestártelas.

—Sería maravilloso –sonrío.

—Te las haré llegar a tu oficina con un hechizo glamur.

—Te lo agradecería toda la vida, Lysander.

La pelirroja lo besó en la mejilla, abrazándolo y después se alejó del lugar, Rastaban estaba matando a todos los que mataron a su familia ¿porque no lo había hecho con su padre o con Kingsley? Algo en todo eso no le gustaba, necesitaba ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y era obvio que él no le daría explicaciones, pero si lograba que Smart lo traicionara lo suficiente como para ayudarle a comprender.

Después de la jornada laboral, todos se detuvieron en el atrio del Ministerio, el Ministro estaba al centro, anunciando que el «toque de queda» era algo oficial ahora, que si bien antes había sido un rumor, con los hechos recientes, lo mejor era que todos volvieran a casa mientras la luz del día aún estaba, y que pedía encarecidamente a todos aquellos que tenían negocios, tuvieran el doble de cuidado, que los Aurores estarían cuidando de la seguridad de ellos, pero que deberían tener precauciones, que la búsqueda —ahora real— de Harry Potter no tendría descanso.

La gente cuchicheo de nuevo, entre quejas y enfados, pero todos acatarían las reglas, no creía que nadie quisiera ser el siguiente en aparecer, o desaparecer de forma misteriosa.

Usó la chimenea para aparecerse en su apartamento, para que a nadie le pareciera extraño, no podía quedarse en el escondite todo el rato, fue a tomar un baño, dejo que el agua caliente de la tina la relajara, extrañaba a Stuart, su muerte había sido calificado como un asesinato por parte de Harry Potter, por lo tanto, sólo necesitaban encontrarlo para sentenciarlo al beso del de mentor, pero eso no dejaba tranquila a la pelirroja, sabía que no era cierto, y que su asesino había sido otro mago, bajo la manipulación de Rastaban Malfoy.

—No creo que a Rastaban le agrade saber que otro te envía Flores –Lily saltó al escuchar la voz de Smart en la sala.

—Eso no tiene por qué importarle, ni que Lysander le enviara flores a su novia, además, es un hechizo glamur...

—Son reales –contestó mostrando el ramo –los papeles que envió con forma de hechizo glamur los quemé –sonrío poniéndose de pie.

—Smart –lo detuvo –dime que planea, por favor, ha ido matando a los hombres que masacraron a su familia, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿solo es eso lo que quiere?

—Dime –fue hasta ella y acaricio el cabello pelirrojo, no era ni siquiera un poco parecido al de Ginevra, pero algo en la fiereza de la chica se la recordaba, haciéndole sentir cierta atracción por ella –si hubiesen masacrado a tu familia frente a ti, y tuvieses el poder de vengarte ¿qué hubieses hecho?

—No lo sé –musitó cuando los dedos del hombre acariciaron su cuello –puedo comprender el vacío, y el dolor que siente pero no justifica ni comprendo sus acciones.

—Cuando masacre a tu familia lo comprenderás, porque sin duda, Lily, ellos morirán, todos los varones –sonrío con cierta tristeza –pero no lo verás, porque serás la primera a la que tu padre tendrá que ver morir.

Tragó saliva ante esa información, el hombre había desaparecido para cuando recuperó la voz, y pudo haber hecho más preguntas, así que iba a matarla a ella y a sus hermanos, le regresaría el favor técnicamente.

oOo

La rubia arqueo la espalda, mientras apretaba las finas sábanas de seda, el pelirrojo seguía moviéndose en su interior de una forma tan lenta, que iba a volverla loca, la sensación de tenerlo en su interior era placentero, gimió mientras movía sus caderas buscando que Rastaban se adentrara más en ella, que se moviera, que hiciera algo, pero no, él mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ella buscaba desesperadamente que le penetrara completamente, se relamió los labios, mordiendo el inferior, le dedico una mirada, suplicando entre sollozos frustrados, gimiendo de nuevo cuando las pesadas manos apretaban sus pechos de forma sensual.

—Rastaban –gimió.

El chico soltó una risa divertida, adentrándose en ella de forma ruda, que la hizo arquearse más en completo placer, tenerlo por completo dentro de ella era nuevo, nunca había tenido esa clase de bajas pasiones a lo largo de esos años, sumando que nadie de los que habitaban la isla eran dignos de estar de esa forma en ella, no era la primera vez que el pelirrojo la tomaba de esa forma, después de esa rápida lectura rápida de runas, donde le había sugerido engendrar a su primogénito, la había llevado a la locura.

—Voltéate –ordenó haciendo que ella obedeciera de inmediato.

Volvió a adentrarse en la rubia, moviéndose en un ritmo constante, colocó sus manos a los costados de ella, recargando el peso de sus caderas en el trasero de la mujer, mientras su rostro se inclinaba a besar su cerviz para descender por su columna vertebral.

Se levantó, llevándola consigo, Honeday gimió al quedar hincada sobre la cama, llevó las manos hacia atrás para rodear el cuello de Rastaban, él aprovechó para masajear los pechos de la rubia, para después pellizcar los pezones rosados y duros de ella; que excitada por lo que el pelirrojo hacía, se movió más rápido sobre la erección en su interior.

—Rastaban, necesitamos... Hablar –completo Smart.

La rubia que seguía sobre el pelirrojo, albergando su miembro en ella se quedó muda, cerca de llegar al clímax, Rastaban salió del interior de ella, como si nada, como si no le importará que uno de sus sirvientes observará a su «prometida» desnuda, teniendo relaciones con él.

—Vamos al salón –se puso la túnica y salió, la vista de Smart se desvió hasta que ella se cubrió y le frunció el ceño.

—Con permiso, señora.

Salió siguiendo con una sonrisa divertida al pelirrojo, a veces le era un poco complicado recordar que ya era un hombre y no ese pequeño niño de seis años al que ayudaba con sus deberes y a desarrollar más sus habilidades, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, que al igual que todos, tenía necesidades físicas.

—Es atractiva –se burló haciendo que Rastaban soltara una risa divertida.

—Ya lo sé –se sentó en el trono con despreocupada actitud.

—Kingsley acaba de declarar el toque de queda como una medida cautelar oficial para todos.

—Me parece bien –movió el dedo índice haciendo girar el candelabro –significa que sabe ahora que realmente no estoy jugando –observó al hombre –vas a decirme algo más que crees que me hará enfadar.

—Lysander Scamander está enviándole flores a Lily Potter, y le envió el archivo con la lista de nombres de los Aurores.

—Así que quiere quedar bien con ella.

—Scamander piensa que ahora que McLaggen está muerto, puede ocupar su lugar, conquistar a Lily y bueno, hacer con ella lo que le hacías a Honeday, sus pensamientos son bastante explícitos respecto a ella y su aspecto en la cama.

—Y eso te molesta ¿por?

—Sé que estás sexualmente interesado en ella, no soy idiota.

—No me importa con quién se acueste, puede hacer lo que le plazca –siguió jugando tranquilamente con el candelabro.

—Así que no te interesa.

—Dejemos algo en claro, Smart, voy a matarla, a ella y a toda su familia, antes o después, no me interesa cuando lo haré, sólo que lo haré, acostarme con ella no es un triunfo, ni algo que me interese mucho, al inicio, creí buena venganza meterme con ella, y dejarle un hijo en el vientre, para después matarles a ambos –hizo un gesto despreocupado –pero no tentare a mi propio destino involucrándome con mi perdición así que si quieres acostarte con ella –se levantó del trono y lo sujetó del hombro –puedes hacerlo, no me interesa, no me molestaré, no te castigaré, sólo, si vas a hacerlo, que no sea por la fuerza, o ahí sí, tendremos problemas.

—No me acostaré con ella, consensual o no...

—Vamos, incluso puedes fingir que eres yo, no me enfadaré –se rió –puedes divertirte también, Smart.

—Yo no...

—Sólo evita que se entere de nuestros planes antes de tiempo –observó a Smart –si lo hace, infórmame de inmediato.

—Vas a matarla si se entera.

—Desde luego.

Smart observó al pelirrojo regresar hasta su habitación, así que las señales de la caída de Rastaban estaban comenzando, eso no podía ser, bueno, Voldemort también había tenido una profecía prematura de su derrocamiento del poder, y alterarse, corriendo a su destino había apresurado las cosas, eligiendo mal, desde luego. Rastaban quería evitar tomar decisiones apresuradas que en un futuro perjudicaran sus planes.

¿Cuáles eran sus planes en concreto?

Sólo sabía que en cuanto el toque de queda fuese estipulado oficialmente la siguiente fase del plan comenzaría a marchar, pero no confiaba en él, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo ¿realmente se atrevería a traicionar al hijo de la mujer a la que le falló? Sin duda no importaba lo que ese chico hiciera, Ginevra no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera Malfoy ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Qué preferirían que hiciera?

Sin duda detenerlo, pero encontraba una gran guerra interna, detener a Rastaban y _matarlo,_ eso haría que traicionara doblemente la confianza que Malfoy había puesto en él, y que hacía sentir más tranquila a Ginevra.

—No sé qué tengo que hacer, Ginevra –murmuró a la lápida frente a él, mientras el racimo de flores iba terminando de aparecer.

—Sabes que lo correcto es deshacernos de él, si esa niña es su debilidad, buscarla, y decirle, que es quien ayudará a derrocarlo.

—No son tan fáciles las cosas, Alexa –informó Smart –y lo sabes, sé que quieres venganza también.

—Venganza ¿De algo que no recuerdo? –se burló –de un recuerdo que puede ser tan real como…

—Fue real –se giró hasta ella –Charlie fue real, sacrificaste tu vida por evitar que Morgana hiciera del mundo un caos, sacrificaste tu vida para nada –se burló –estamos en un punto sin retorno.

—Está la entrada de la cascada –informó –sabes que es cierta la leyenda.

—Nadie puede usarla, nadie ha encontrado el sitio.

—Yo sé dónde está –sonrió –puedo llevarte, te llevará a donde desees, puedes volver y evitar que Rastaban nazca –sonrió –puedes matarlo.

—Ellos me buscarían y me asesinarían.

—Ellos te dejarán matarlo si saben la realidad del futuro, Smart, si Ginevra es la bruja noble que vi en esos recuerdos –observó al mago –sacrificó a su primogénito y lo sabes, junto con sus memorias porque sabía que esto podría pasar, volverá a hacerlo y lo sabes, por eso te enamoraste de ella.

—Draco Malfoy no lo hará –se negó –no hay manera de que Draco Malfoy acepte algo así, lo sabes, no hay nada que ame más que a esa familia.

—Incluso los grandes amores pueden romperse, Smart y hay muchos ejemplos de ello, mi madre y Lancelot, tú y yo, Merlín y Morgana, los grandes amores están destinados, pero si rompes el hilo que les une, no hay nada que pueda repararle y volver a juntarles, puedes deshacer ese amor, puedes ir incluso antes de que se enamoren y evitar unirlos, tan simple como eso, rompe el lazo que les une, y evitarás todo esto.

—Eso es traición –musitó un poco inquieto.

—No, no lo es –sonrió ella –no he caído muerta aun, significa que no es traición.

—Dime cómo hacerlo –aceptó extendiendo la mano.

Smart dejó que Alexa apareciera en la cascada, no iba a explicarle nada, sólo le diría como entrar y después de eso se deslindaría de todo, la conocía y lo prefería así.

Cuando Alexa murmuró un ritual sencillo supo que ella había sido quien había ayudado a ocultarlo, la cueva era un poco extraña, tenía extrañas anotaciones que ni siquiera él había visto anteriormente.

—Es magia muy avanzada, Smart –sonrió –irás al pasado, y matarás a Ginevra –soltó con una sonrisa traviesa –si ella no vive, no hay manera de que Rastaban nazca, ella es el principal objetivo, no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos te dominen ¿te queda claro?

—Por supuesto que me queda claro, Alexa –sonrió y se giró hasta ella.

—Pero…

—Gracias por permitirnos pasar –la voz suave de Rastaban la hizo tensarse –gracias por tu lealtad, Smart y tal vez –recitó en el oído de la chica –no es traición directa, pero atentar contra la vida de mi madre, es traición –le enterró la daga.


	6. Los Impuros.

La mirada incrédula estaba posada sobre la mujer, la noticia sin duda le había tomado por sorpresa, nunca hubiese esperado que Rita Skeeter le estuviese dando a ella, Lily Luna Potter, una cobertura tan especial en lugar de a su hija Miranda, sabía el plan oculto en todo eso, quería los ojos de quien fuese el mago tenebroso lejos de ella y su hija, si Kingsley, estaba asociado con todo lo que pasaba, esa entrevista podría desencadenar muchas cosas después de publicada, y si era «Harry Potter» quien aterraba al mundo mágico, no le haría nada a su propia hija, al menos eso era lo que todo mundo especulaba respecto a ella y sus hermanos, que tampoco la estaban pasando nada bien en sus respectivos trabajos, la pelirroja suspiró al ver el pergamino que estiró en su dirección, con la lista base de preguntas que debería hacerle al ministro, podía cambiarlas, hacerlas más agresivas o más suaves, pero eso en sí, era lo que El Profeta quería saber del Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, no importaba si un grupo de seguidores de Potter, o de quién fuera la atacara después, siete preguntas eran las que tenía que hacer, asegurarse sobre nadie, que le contestara a ella.

—Pero... –no terminó su queja, se quedó pensativa.

—Hay una cosa que tienes que tener muy en claro, ya no eres Lily Potter «La hija del gran Harry Potter» ahora sólo eres Lily Potter, la hija de un tal Harry Potter, no hay más honor de pertenecer a tu familia, no te debo nada, ni a ti ni a tu padre, tú eres mi subordinada y tienes que limitarte a seguir mis órdenes, el Ministro hará una conferencia respecto a los hechos actuales, y es tu obligación cubrir los detalles, si vuelve a colapsarse a mitad de la conferencia, si llora como bebé, si renuncia, todo, tienes que cubrirlo ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, pero algo tan importante, es la oportunidad de Miranda para lucirse.

—No te importa si mi hija se luce mucho o poco, yo elijo quien hace las notas y ésta, en específico es tuya, cuatro meses, viviendo en un toque de queda interminable y no se ha podido detener a ningún culpable –se burló meneando su larga pipa –comienzo a dudar de las ganas del Ministro y los Aurores de encontrar a tu padre.

Salió de la oficina de su jefa y fue a la suya, Rita tenía razón, Rastaban se había mantenido firme, haciendo algo peor que ataques indiscriminados, estaba atacándolos a niveles emocionales, la gente realmente tenía miedo de vagar por las calles, a pesar de que literalmente nada les pasaba, no había ataques, no había nada de todo aquello que ocurrió con Voldemort, no muertos, no desaparecidos, pero el miedo estaba ahí, tan palpable como un trozo de pergamino, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero lo hacía, ni siquiera lo había visto, y eso la ponía más nerviosa sin ninguna razón específica.

—Aquí estás –sonrío Lysander –es temprano, quería saber si querías ir a comer conmigo.

—Sí, sería maravilloso.

—Lily, es mejor que ventas ahora mismo –sugirió Tracy, su compañera.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos y ella se puso de pie, para seguir el rumbo que la otra mujer había tomado.

Vio a la gente correr alarmada, a los Aurores correr desesperados, con la ropa ahumada y unos que otros con la piel carcomida, se angustio de inmediato ¿los habían atacado en el ministerio y ni siquiera se había encendido la alarma?

—Pero ¿qué ocurrió? –cuestionó a uno de los Aurores.

—Uno de los archivos comenzó a incendiarse –contestó –arrasó con todo lo que había en el Departamento, a nuestro jefe principalmente.

—Pero ustedes tienen entrenamiento para...

—Era fuego maldito –contestó el Auror –creo que has escuchado lo difícil que es de controlar, y más a ese nivel –observó a los tres jóvenes –fueron sólo dos chispazos que dieron paso a quemar el expediente que el jefe leía, se volvió un ave que terminó incendiando los demás expedientes, se convirtió en un par de brazos que rodearon al jefe, únicamente los archivos y el jefe –repitió.

—Pero hay más heridos.

—Antes de saber que era fuego maldito, intentaron ayudarlo, pero no los dejó acercarse ni un metro a él.

—Pero las alarmas...

—Alguien nos encerró ahí y colocó un buen hechizo silenciador, tuvimos que ver a nuestro nuevo jefe morir consumido por las llamas malditas.

Eso era sin duda un acto de Rastaban y los suyos ¿por qué o para qué? Lo desconocía, últimamente no tenía ni idea de los planes de ese pelirrojo loco.

oOo

Rastaban sonrío satisfecho por lo que Honeday había hecho en el Ministerio, específicamente en el Departamento de Aurores, habían pasado en total seis meses, y todo estaba preparado para la última jugada, había encontrado el lago que todos decían, pero al parecer a nadie le constaba, Morgana había usado para deshacerse del cadáver del Rey Arturo, era el único lago que podía traer en cuerpo a una persona, si bien volvía como un caparazón vacío, servía para sus propósitos.

—Eso fue agotador –admitió la rubia, que se giró hasta él –lo hice bien ¿cierto? –sonrío.

—Desde luego que lo has hecho bien –acaricio su rostro y besó suavemente sus labios, en algún momento la rubia había dejado de pretender estar de su lado para estarlo realmente, posiblemente en el momento en que se enamoró de él, ahora no había nada que ella no hiciera por él para tenerlo feliz, y eso era benéfico para Rastaban.

—Rastaban –se acercó a él enredo sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo de su «prometido» y sonrío cuando él enterró su rostro en su cuello, besando la piel suave –viene en camino –sujetó su mano para colocarla en su vientre –puedo sentirlo crecer en mí, tiene gran poder aun siendo tan pequeño.

—Pequeño –repitió.

—Es un varón, lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

—No salir de la cama ha dado sus consecuencias –contestó en un tono suave, que hizo que ella sonriera.

—Vas a amarlo ¿verdad?

—Le regalaré el mundo entero, si necesitas una prueba.

El chico besó los labios de la mujer y se alejó, la capa azul marino se confundía a veces con negro, haciéndole lucir irresistiblemente atractivo, su andar era elegante, y la capa arrastraba de forma que lo hacía lucir interesante, desapareció frente a ella sin decir una sola palabra.

—Sabes que es mentira eso de que lo amará ¿cierto? –sonrío Ana divertida, haciendo que Honeday girara asustada, se había perdido completamente en él, la forma en la que la había tratado, la manera en que la volvía loca en la cama, le había hecho caer en sus propias pretensiones de amor, el falso cariño y devoción se había vuelto completamente real.

—Estás celosa Ana, siempre lo has estado, todos los hombres que te han interesado jamás te han elegido –se burló.

—Me he acostado con él muchas veces.

—Sí, no lo dudo, pero desde que está conmigo, ha estado conmigo, ni siquiera ha sucumbido a la pasión por Lily Potter, que despierta en él más de lo que tú has despertado en cualquier hombre –río –todos tus «grandes amores» prefirieron a Morgana, incluso la reencarnación de Merlín se enamoró de ella, claro, Ginevra era mejor que tú, y su hijo, tu venganza perfecta, tampoco se enamoró de ti.

—Él no ama a nadie más que a él –suspiró –pero necesito que le digas algo, y necesitas ser tú, para que él lo crea, Honeday, les has dado el regalo más grande a los magos, claro que ahora se le llama Legeremancia, y suelen separarlo de la adivinación, pero eres mejor que un oráculo, no hay nada que tú no predicas que no se vuelva real, así que tienes que decirle lo que te ordenaré, tu hijo sólo te hará invencible, tanto que incluso –se acercó a la rubia –que mientras esté en tu vientre, eres la única capaz de matar a su invencible padre.

—No lo haré.

—Ni siquiera porque fue él quien mató a tu hermana Alexey –negó –el amor te ha vuelto idiota.

—Ya sé que fue él quien la mató, sigue vivo, mi hermana lo traicionó, merecía ese fatal destino.

—Él sólo está contigo porque eres poderosa, por mera política, estando a su lado, el ejército de fuego lo seguirá, estará bajo su poder.

—No hay nada que digas o que hagas...

Ana se abalanzó sobre Honeday, que simplemente elevó la mano y la mujer no pudo acercarse a ella, justo como se lo había dicho ella a Rastaban y Ana a ella, el hijo que llevaba en el vientre, tenía un poder inconmensurable, y sólo tenía un mes y medio de gestación.

—No es cierto –Honeday retrocedió y sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato.

—Ya lo sabes –sonrío –oficialmente él es el tercero.

—Mientes.

—Todo lo que ves es cierto, el primogénito de Ginevra y Draco Malfoy fue un sacrifico de la misma madre de Rastaban –sonrío –lo viste –repitió –todas las memorias que ha tenido Rastaban de su familia perfecta y feliz, son memorias falsas, en realidad, su padre ultrajó una y otra vez a su madre, hasta que fueron engendrados.

—Eso es mentira –las dos mujeres giraron para observar al tranquilo pelirrojo.

—Honeday lo ha visto, puedes meterte a su mente y lo verás.

—No –chillo en suplica, sabía lo tormentoso que era tener a alguien más en su mente.

—No va a dolerte –la sujetó de las mejillas con sus manos normalmente frías.

Las imágenes llegaron hasta él en un inmenso mar, la forma brutal en la que Draco Malfoy golpeaba a Ginevra Weasley mientras la poseía de una forma cruel y violenta, se alejó cuando la rubia lo sujetó de las manos y unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, al ver el semblante serio del mago.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa –deslizó sus manos tensas, y una de ellas se detuvo en el vientre de la mujer, con el rostro confuso, movió la cabeza un poco y por fin frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Tal parece que es hora de actuar –sonrío de forma cruel, estiró la mano para que Honeday lo sujetará y con una sonrisa lo hizo.

—No importa tu origen, y lo sabes, no dejaré de amarte.

—Lo sé.

oOo

Lily observó al seguro hombre frente a ella, la forma en la que hablaba, le hacía saber porque era el Ministro en primer lugar, si no conociera a Rastaban y supiese lo que es capaz de hacer, sin duda se dejaría convencer por lo que el hombre estaba diciendo, los presentes le creyeron, porque aplaudieron emocionados por el mensaje de esperanza, el toque de queda estaba cancelado, la vida volvería a ser normal.

—Bravo, señor Ministro –los aplausos se terminaron en cuanto la voz burlona que Lily distinguió de inmediato resonó en todo el lugar –su discurso me ha conmocionado tanto.

—Disculpe ¿quién es usted, joven?

—En su honorable discurso usted ha repetido y reiterado que se atrapara a cada uno de los que han sido partícipes de las injusticias de los últimos seis meses...

—Quien es usted –repitió en tono enfadado.

—Yo, soy un simple ciudadano pidiendo justicia para su familia –avanzó hasta el frente.

— ¿Fueron atacados en los recientes hechos?

—Oh claro que fueron atacados, no en los recientes hechos, sino muchos años atrás, diecisiete, para ser exactos –la mirada de Kingsley se volvió confusa, y un instante después, su rostro era una máscara de terror –dígale a su comunidad –se giró a la gran congregación –lo que usted y Harry Potter hicieron en la Madriguera hace diecisiete años.

—Fue Potter, él solo...

—Su honorable Ministro masacró a mi familia en una Navidad hace diecisiete años, y si eso no les dice quién soy aún, les diré que mi nombre es Rastaban Malfoy –les sonrío –el hijo que Ginevra Weasley tuvo de Draco Malfoy ¿por qué irrumpieron en el hogar de mis abuelos y masacraron a mi familia iniciando por los niños?, es muy fácil, mi madre era descendiente directa de Morgana Le Frey –se encogió de hombros con una suave sonrisa –mi padre lo era de Merlín, una unión que aterró a su ministro, y decidió asesinar deliberadamente a mi familia completa, después siguió con los padres de mi padre ¿no es cierto, Ministro?

—Tú –lo señaló –tú eres un mago tenebroso.

—Yo no he asesinado a nadie –se justificó –Lily Potter puede asegurarles eso –hizo una pausa con un mohín –la diferencia entre un mago tenebroso y yo...

—Usas magia oscura –rebatió Kingsley haciendo que Rastaban se encogiera de hombros y asintiera, ocasionando que la gente comenzará el cuchicheo.

—Pero yo no estoy buscando en ningún momento ser mejor que ellos –señaló a la multitud –ni estar sobre ellos, quiero ser parte de ellos, sólo eso.

—Un mago tenebroso sangre pura –se burló Rita Skeeter –todos han buscado supremacía para los suyos, eres la misma basura.

—Qué bueno que tocas ese tema –sonrío y se giró hacia todos con una sonrisa encantadora –yo tengo un pequeño séquito –varios hombres aparecieron entre la multitud, gente que Lily conocía y que estaban en cualquier lado, diferentes estatus sociales, diversos empleos, todos ellos sangre sucias –ellos, como todos aquí pueden ver, son discriminados por la mayoría de ustedes, siendo llamados sangre sucias y son mis más querido grupo, aquí hay más como ellos, cansados de ser perseguidos por su condición poco favorable, conmigo no tendrán ese problema, si los «Sangre Pura» quieren una guerra por la supremacía de nuevo, mis amigos quieren que se le conozca como la venganza de los impuros –La única diferencia entre sus antiguos magos oscuros y yo, es que ellos querían vivir para siempre, yo no, y bueno, que tengo el poder para terminar con cada uno de los sangre pura en el mundo –sonrío.

El murmullo creció entre los magos que estaban en la multitud, unos mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, unos cuantos observaban con precaución, un mago tenebroso siempre será un mago tenebroso, sin importar si apoya a los impuros o a los puros, pensó la mujer junto a Lily; y la pelirroja tuvo que concederle la razón.

—Tu discurso está lleno de parafernalias –se burló Rita Skeeter –pero lo cierto es que no te creo nada de lo que estás diciendo, hay millones de formas de hacer que una persona diga que está de tu lado, pero sólo la manipulas.

—Bueno –aceptó Rastaban –es cierto, pero ninguno de los aquí presentes, está bajo mi dominio mental –aceptó y observó a Lily –la hija de Potter puede dar fe de cómo es estar bajo mi control.

—Cómo vamos a creer en ti si nos guiaste a Potter en lugar de a ti –rebatió Skeeter.

—Bueno, Rita –sonrió –yo no los puse en ese camino, yo sólo estaba haciendo el trabajo que el Ministro no hizo, porque les engañó, ni siquiera han estado buscando a Potter durante todo este tiempo, he mandado a mis hombres a vigilar los lugares para evitar ataques –negó –pero es normal que no lo vean, que no les interese que otros hagan lo que sus hombres deberían hacer ¿no es cierto?

—Nadie te quiere a ti de Ministro –informó la mujer solemne.

—No hables por todos –soltó Marcel Johnson, un nacido muggle que parecía encantado con Rastaban.

—No estás viendo el hecho de que es un sangre pura al que estás siguiendo –se burló Rita.

—Es el único que nos ha hablado con la verdad, puede acabar con todos, y aun así, apoya a los impuros –se burló Marcel –prefiero tenerlo de mi lado que detrás de mí trasero.

—Bueno, pues yo tengo el poder de patearle el trasero ¿me creerás? Puedo decir lo que quiera, él igual…

—Pruébalo –incitó Marcel, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera.

—NO –negó Lily –no necesitan que él pruebe nada, hemos estado todo este tiempo viviendo en un miedo constante sin que él haga algo aterrador ¿Qué les hace pensar que cuando lo vean matar o torturar cambiarán las cosas?

—Tú no te metas –bufó Rita Skeeter.

—Sí, Lily, tú no te metas –sonrió el pelirrojo junto a ella.

—Dime, Marcel –le sonrió elocuente –como es que quieres que te lo pruebe ¿Qué mate a todos los presentes? Bien.

Levantó la mano en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que todo el techo sobre ellos crujiera, cubriendo de polvo y tierra sus hombros, la gente comenzó a alarmarse, pero el pelirrojo sólo bajo la mano, dejando suspendido todo en el aire, miró a la rubia y sonrió.

—Si eres capaz de darme una patada, sé capaz de solucionar mi desastre.

—Con eso quieres asegurarnos que eres el indicado para protegernos y guiarnos, eres simplemente patético, como tu padre.

—Sí, mi padre fue patético –coincidió con la rubia, haciendo que le dedicara una mirada consternada –quiero que comprendan que yo sólo volví, para limpiar la comunidad mágica, no de sangre puras, no de impuros, sino de líderes tiranos, no me importa ser su Ministro, ni su guía, sólo elijan bien a quien pondrán en la cima, porque bueno, así como fue mi familia, la que fue masacrada hace años, con alguien como él, posiblemente pueda ser su familia la siguiente, posiblemente el suicidio de un amigo, de un familiar no ha sido un suicidio, como no lo fue el de mi abuela Narcissa –se encogió de hombros.

Lily observó a Honeday llegar hasta él, acarició su brazo y recargó su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, ocasionando más cuchicheos por la escena, un hombre que tiene a una mujer que se ve tan enamorada no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí? El pecho de Lily se agitó, después de todo estaba con la rubia y no con ella, sí que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero ¿por qué le afectaba?

—Tenemos que irnos, cariño –murmuró Honeday –nuestra intención sólo ha sido abrirles los ojos, será su decisión que harán después.

—Vayámonos –le ofreció la mano, Lily ni siquiera vio que la tomara, pero desapareció junto a él.

Todo el mundo se cubrió cuando el polvo volvió hasta ellos, y cuando todo quedó en silencio, levantaron la vista, todo estaba en su lugar, el Ministro Kingsley estaba de pie frente a todos, con una mirada incrédula.

—Bien Ministro ¿qué dirá respecto a esto? –Cuestionó Rita –quiero estar de su lado, así que diga la verdad, diga que eso no es cierto.

—Pero lo es –contestó Harry Potter, que observó a todos y a su hija.

—Papá –murmuró.

—Lo que dijo Rastaban Malfoy es cierto, irrumpimos en su hogar hace diecisiete años atrás, masacramos a su familia con una sonrisa en el rostro, no nos importó nada, porque creímos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, pensamos que él era el nuevo mago tenebroso.

—Y se cumplió –escupió Kingsley.

—Claro, pero jamás nos detuvimos a pensar que se volvió tenebroso porque asesinamos a toda su familia, no dejamos a nadie, salvo a él.

—Tú no te volviste un mago tenebroso –acusó Lily.

—No, porque me críe con muggles, pensando que la magia no existía, que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, posiblemente estuve el día que Voldemort asesinó a mis padres, pero tenía un año, ese chico tenía seis, y después de matar a su padre, me preguntó porque lo hacía, su mirada era inocente, y aun así apunté mi varita a su rostro.

—Pero ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir? –cuestionó Skeeter.

—Una bruja llegó a su auxilio, en un inicio no quiso ir con ella, quería venir conmigo, aun y cuando maté a su familia, pero sólo pude dedicarle una mirada de odio, así que se giró y fue hasta ella.

—Son unos monstruos, todos estos años pensando que ustedes eran unos héroes, siempre fueron unos asesinos –acusó una mujer entre el público.

—El chico tiene razón, deberíamos pensar mejor en quién va a gobernarnos.

—Debería renunciar, Ministro.

oOo

Honeday se quedó de pie en donde se aparecieron, lo observó atento, podía leer los pensamientos, los sentimientos, pero Rastaban era como un trozo de hielo, de mármol, siempre luciendo tranquilo y perfecto, no había ningún instante desde que lo conoció que lo sintiera inquieto, descontrolado, incluso ahora, seguía siendo tranquilo, con esa mirada ausente, perdida en algún momento.

—Estás pensando en Lily Potter ¿cierto? –cuestionó.

—No estás celosa ¿o sí? –se giró hasta ella.

—No, contrario a lo que pudieses pensar, comprendo mejor que nadie lo que es el destino, Rastaban…

—No quiero que sientas pena de mí, Honeday –contestó –no importa la forma en la que vine al mundo, sólo que vine, y no importa que mi padre fuese un violador, eso no quita que Harry Potter asesinara a mis padres y a toda mi familia.

—Él no fue el único –completó.

—Sólo queda Kingsley y él –aceptó –me he desecho de todos los demás –sonrió –sólo eran lacayos siguiendo órdenes, quiero que sepan que la vida no les será más sencilla, no a ellos, van a morir de viejos, en sus camas, viendo como todo lo que amaron, se desmorona frente a sus ojos, y no podrán hacer nada, querrán volver al pasado y evitarlo, pero no podrán.

La rubia fue hasta él, rodeó su cuello y le sonrió, el pelirrojo desvió la vista hasta ella, frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido.

—Deja de pensar un momento en el pasado y en la venganza ¿es mucho pedir?

—No, no lo es –aceptó.

—Rastaban, ve a tu alrededor, tienes el poder absoluto de Ávalon, me tienes a mí, a nuestro hijo, tienes un gran futuro aquí ¿por qué buscar tu propia destrucción? –lo besó.

—Vienes a mí a decir que vea todo lo que tengo, pero no has podido evitar dejar de pensar en venganza por siglos –sonrió.

—No he muerto, a veces me aburro –admitió con una sonrisa –he tenido tiempo para enojarme y reconciliarme con mi destino mucho tiempo, pero ahora… estás tú en mi vida, y no quiero perderte, regresemos el sello, no quiero perderte.

—La vida eterna no es algo que quiera, Honeday, y mejor que nadie sabes que no viviré a tu lado el tiempo que quieres.

—El futuro no está escrito –justificó.

—No importa por qué camino andes, llegarás al mismo lugar, una Legeremante como tú debe saberlo.

—Cierto, pero no quiero perderte, hay algo en ti que me hace sentir… -se alejó –alteras todo en mí ¿por qué?

—Porque soy fabuloso –se burló.

Rastaban se giró hasta la ventana, avanzó detenidamente y frunció el ceño, negó un poco aburrido.

—No salgas de aquí ¿quieres?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos visitas, Smart –nombró al hombre que apareció de inmediato –no te despegues de ella.

—Sólo la proteges porque tiene a tu hijo ¿cierto? –se burló Ana.

—Las razones por la que la proteja no te incumben, Ana, así que tranquilízate.

—Bien –bufó.

Desapareció del lugar, dejando a los tres brujos atrás, Ana y Honeday observaron a Smart, era al parecer, el más cercano a saber los planes del chico, pero aun así, siempre se negaba a decirles algo.

—Smart –lo nombró Honeday –es verdad, lo que vi ¿es verdad que Draco Malfoy, el padre de Rastaban… abusó de ella?

—Rastaban no viene precisamente del amor –se encogió de hombros el mago –como todo lo que tiene gran poder, viene de la codicia.

—Pero… sus recuerdos, la familia que él cree que vengaba…

—Son cosas que no puedes entender, Honeday –murmuró Smart sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

—No puedo creer que…

—No puedes culpar a Ginevra por hacerle creer que una vez tuvo una buena familia ¿o sí? Era un niño, criado sólo para los propósitos de un montón de idiotas.

—Entonces dime ¿qué pasó?

—Los Aurores irrumpieron en la Mansión Malfoy, asesinaron a los Mortífagos que tenían apresada a Ginevra y a sus hijos, los mataron.

—Y su demás familia –la rubia observó de Ana a Smart.

—Muerta –aceptó.

oOo

Rastaban apareció frente al hombre rubio, le sonrió un instante y negó, su padrino se veía bastante bien, pero admitía que no confiaba en nada ahora, en ese momento.

—Dime la verdad –exigió.

—Puedes tener todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que no tendrás lo que tanto buscas, Rastaban, para ya con toda ésta locura.

—No es ninguna locura, _Padrino._

—Sabes que sí, es una locura.

—Dime ¿cómo te hiciste mi padrino? –Cuestionó –si nací en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy, entre la mugre ¿en qué momento los Mortífagos te dejaron pasar para ser mi padrino? –se burló.

—Ginevra siempre quiso que fuera el padrino de su hijo.

—Claro, eso lo comprendo –admitió él –pero mi tío Ronald… tú, la familia perfecta ¿alguna vez existió?

—Tú sabes la respuesta, nadie puede manipularte, no a estas alturas, que con un chasquido puedes destruir el mundo.

—Lo cierto es que lo que dije en el Ministerio era cierto, no quería nada de lo que ustedes tienen, me quitaron todo lo que yo creí que me unía a su mundo, a su modernidad –se burló –pero jamás tuve nada que me uniera, creo que es momento que el mundo se vuelva el sótano en el que tuvo que vivir mi madre, en el que mi padre la abusaba noche a noche.

—Rastaban…

—Esa grandiosa familia… -se burló –dejó a mi madre ahí, creo que merecían ese final después de todo.

—No puedes…

—Creo que ahora comprendo porque la ausencia de cualquier cosa en el espejo ¿no es así?

—Pensé que Smart te lo había dicho –murmuró Neville.

—Dime ¿realmente hubieses hecho todo por mí?

—Justo en este momento estoy frente a ti, para decirte que no puedo estar de tu lado si lo que quieres es destruirnos a todos.

—No los pienso destruir, padrino –se burló –pienso hacerlos vivir en el mundo que vivió mi madre, y que a nadie le importó; quince años –su furia fue incrementando, por fin, en quince años, se estaba dejando invadir por un sentimiento, aunque no el correcto.

oOo

El pelirrojo apareció frente a la menor de los Potter, que se acercó apresuradamente a él, ni siquiera se detuvo a prestar atención a la advertencia en su mirada.

—Rastaban –murmuró completamente incrédula.

—No te acerques a él –advirtió su padre, pero ella no lo escuchó.

—Creo que terminé debiéndote algo –se burló el pelirrojo.

—Yo no sé de qué demonios hablas.

—Digamos que tendrás privilegios, tú y Kingsley –sonrió –pero si te atreves a intervenir por mínimo que sea, mataré a tus hijos.

—Rastaban –musitó Lily.

—Ya están advertidos, mientras tanto, deberían decirme que lugar elegirán, y ordenaré que no los molesten, tendrán lo necesario.

—La casa de mis padres –informó Harry desconcertado.

—Deberían marcharse ahora entonces.

Se quedaron solos en un instante, jamás lo habían visto así de perdido, confundido y furioso.

—Éste no es el Rastaban que habló hace…

—Es momento de irnos.

—Pero papá ¿en serio no te meterás?

—Bueno, Lily, creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo que no podemos hacer nada.

—No podemos dejar que haga lo que quiera…

—Lily, no voy a perderte a ti o a tus hermanos ¿te queda claro?

—Lo siento –negó –no voy a unirme a ti, puedes irte, pero yo me quedaré aquí, haré lo correcto.

—Tú sólo quieres quedarte con él, pero entiéndelo, Rastaban ahora está con Honeday, por lo que sea, pero está junto a ella ahora.

—No me importa, ve tú, y no te muevas de ahí, posiblemente James y Albus se reunirán contigo.

—No pienso dejarte…

—No estás en las mejores condiciones, es mejor que vayas.

—Pero Lily…

—Creo que esto no tiene que ver contigo papá, sino con todos, no es momento de que alguien se sacrifique, es que todos hagamos algo para defender lo que tenemos, no dejaré que él nos arrebate todo.

—No podrás con él.

—Eso lo veremos –besó la mejilla de su padre.

—Ginevra no hubiese querido que algo así le pasara a sus hijos –murmuró.

oOo

Lily salió del Ministerio, todas las calles estaban desiertas, el viento que soplaba era casi gélido para estar en primavera, tragó saliva, apenas unas horas atrás, el discurso de Rastaban Malfoy había dejado a unos pocos intranquilos pero a la mayoría conformes, y ahora, de la nada, todo estaba vacío.

—Estatus de sangre –intervino una mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó confundida.

—Estatus de sangre –repitió.

La mirada de la chica vagó por la mujer, vestía de negro, con una línea paralela de color vino, que atravesaba el pecho, su pantalón era del mismo color, con dos líneas al lado del mismo color, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto.

—Yo no… -la mujer la sujetó de la mano, con su varita la puso en la muñeca de la pelirroja y la giró, de inmediato se puso de un color extraño.

—Mestiza –la soltó y siguió avanzando por la calle sin prestar mucha atención a ella.

Lily se quedó completamente incrédula ante el hecho, mientras avanzaba por la calle, pudo notar a más uniformados.

— ¿Quiénes son? –soltó al aire.

—Los Impuros –contestó alguien junto a ella.

—Smart –musitó completamente aliviada –Rastaban…

—Es mejor que olvides lo que dijo en el Ministerio, las medidas ahora son extremas, los impuros están vigilando las calles, con órdenes de matar a cualquier sangre pura que se encuentren.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Estás… traicionándolo.

—No –murmuró, la sujetó del brazo y en un parpadeo, estaban en el apartamento de la pelirroja.

—No entiendo entonces ¿qué haces aquí? Diciéndome esto.

—No es un secreto, Lily, mientras Rastaban fue con tu padre y con Kingsley el Ministerio pareció no tener alteración alguna porque él estaba ahí, pero… -se burló –dime ¿cuánto tiempo crees que duraron en el lugar?

—Unas horas –soltó.

—En realidad fue un mes.

—Pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo?

—Puede alterar la realidad y percepción de las personas, mantuvo a quienes quería en la seguridad mientras las nuevas reglas se ponían en orden.

—Eso quiere decir que mestizos e impuros están seguros –Smart negó.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

—Tienen un sello.

—Pero ¿por qué insiste en que estemos seguros? Si quiere matar a mi padre y hacerlo sufrir ¿por qué?

—Tal parece que… -guardó silenció –cada mago tenebroso tiene un talón de Aquiles –informó –Rastaban tiene el suyo, y la manzana no cae lejos del árbol para ser honesto.

—No comprendo.

—Estas destinada a ser quien lo haga caer –contestó –y antes de que me digas que es una traición, no, él me envió a decírtelo.

—No lo creo –se burló –si eso fuese cierto, Voldemort intentó matar a mi padre en cuanto se enteró, entonces ¿por qué Rastaban no?

—No lo sé, para ser honesto –aceptó.

—Tienes que ayudarme a detener esto –pidió –Smart, por favor.

—Tienes que saber que el poder de Rastaban se incrementará cada vez más, y que contrario a lo que todos piensan –guardó silencio –conozco a ese niño más que nadie, si él te mantiene segura, es porque creo que en un momento, querrá que lo detengas.

—Pero…

—Él no quiere una vida eterna –informó –posiblemente ni siquiera sepa lo que quiere.

—Por favor –suplicó.

—Lo siento, pero es mejor que no intervengas en lo que sea que veas.

oOo

Rastaban observó a Smart que llegó hasta él con un poco de agitación, no dijo nada, lo había enviado a explicar un poco de las cosas a Lily.

—No lo tomó muy bien.

—Es lo mejor –musitó.

—Rastaban –pidió.

—Sé que ella es mi perdición.

—Por eso no la quieres cerca.

—Te equivocas, estoy guardándola para lo importante.

—Entonces lo sabes –el pelirrojo se burló.

—Voy a ser padre ¿sabes eso?

—Lo sé, Ana me hizo parte de todo.

—Bien, entonces no hagas nada que no esté previsto antes por ella –ordenó.

—No entiendo porque lo haces.

— ¿Qué? Que vaya a matarnos a todos, pronto lo sabrás.

Avanzó hasta el portal frente a él, pero se volvió sólido en un momento, así que frunció el ceño, era todo poderoso, pero no podía cruzar el portal.

—Vaya, tal parece que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.

—Uno muy grande –contestó Hydra detrás de él –el portal no funcionará para nadie con sangre pura –sonrió –sólo Alexa podía otorgar el poder para cruzarlo.

—Debió decirlo antes, así no la hubiese matado –bromeó.

—Necesita alguien que no _exista_ en ese momento o en su caso, que no tenga problemas y que pueda aparecer en cualquier momento –informó Smart.

—Está decidido entonces –sonrió.


End file.
